Twisted Tails
by Starsea
Summary: So Lizzy is your average human. At least she is until she is transported to the world of Pokemon! Join Lizzy and her friend Ryan as they are placed into the world of Pokemon and struggle to find their way home. And did I mention that Lizzy was turned into a Vulpix? And that Ryan doesn't know? Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Because if I did then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

Prologue

_"Yay . . . the first day of Summer! Hooray . . . __Yeah right."_

This was the mind of Lizzy. Always knowing that every single day was going to be normal. Never expecting anything. And, unusually, it seemed to her that Summer, was the most boring season of the entire year. Every Summer, she would think about how boring it would be. The funny thing is that she was usually right. She knew that on the seventeenth of every single June, was the day that she would have to endure her seven year old brother's birthday at the local swimming pool. And that was in their back yard, and was also five feet in diameter all the way around. So also, every single morning on the first day of Summer, she would go for a walk around their town.

She started to brush her average brown shoulder length hair. Then when she was done with that, she walked to the bathroom in her room and started to do her makeup.

Yeah. She was just like any other normal girl.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Then she ran out the door leaving a note on the kitchen table, not like anyone would actually see the note before she got home. Lizzy ran out the door as fast as she wrote the note.

It was a cool morning. It was still pretty early, so the dew from the grass hadn't evaporated into the air yet. She looked down at her feet which were making impressions in the grass for a second after she walked over it, then darted back up.

She started in town square. It was her favorite place. She sat down on the nearest bench. There was a mermaid on one side. With a stone tail, every single scale perfect. Above the tail was her chest. A shirt covered with seashells. Each one crafted to perfection. Then there was her face and hair. Her hair was longer than her mid body. Her face was the most detailed of them all. Eyes closed, a smile on her face, the tiniest dimples on both sides of her face. It was truly amazing. On the other side was a man. Appearing to have been walking. He was as detailed as the mermaid, only he had short hair and legs.

The fountain reflected Lizzy's brown eyes and hair, and her pale complexion. She made sure to visit this place on her walk. When she was in a good mood, the fountain calmed her to the point of making her forget that the Summer was boring.

Behind them, if you looked, were two small fish. And if you looked very close to them, you would notice that they were squirting water in the shape of a heart. Lizzy stood up. Then she looked to her left. There was a girl sitting there. She was just staring at the fountain as if it was the strangest thing in the world. She got up and walked around it, hands behind her back. Short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Lizzy got away quickly. "_There's something about her that looks familiar. But I just can't put my finger on it."_ She started to walk home. Behind her, she heard a soft squeal.


	2. A normal life

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Because if I did, than I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

Chapter 1

Later on that day was her little brother's birthday. Lizzy left before all of his friends came over. She went over to her own friend's house. Her name was Rachel. She was Lizzy's best friend. Rachel had one other brother, who was around the same age of Lizzy, whom was twelve. His name was Ryan. The only thing that Lizzy didn't like about him was that he loved Pokemon so much.

At the time, Lizzy and Rachel were playing a game of HORSE out in their backyard. As she was making a shot, Rachel said, "Why are boys so obsessed with Pokemon?"

Rachel swished the shot and Lizzy went up to take her place. She said, "I have no clue. I mean, it's so dumb! They do the exact same thing in every single episode! It just doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

Lizzy missed the shot by a lot. Rachel said, "H for you!"

Rachel's mom came outside. She said, "Lizzy! Your mom wants you home! She said that she wants you to see the presents."

Lizzy said, "I gotta go! I'll see you later!"

Rachel said, "Bye!"

Lizzy started on her way home. She passed the fountain on her way. The girl from before was still there. She was looking at the back of the fountain now. She was looking at the fish. It looked like she was looking at the coolest thing in the world. She even looked surprised. Lizzy thought that she saw her somewhere before that morning, but she couldn't remember where.

_Where the heck did I see that girl?_ Lizzy walked on pretending like she didn't notice. When she finally got to her house, all of the presents were unwrapped. The boys were watching Pokemon. _Typical. Well, better go look at the presents so that I can actually go and do something fun._ She went over and looked at all of the presents. And, as she expected, they were all Pokemon. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was making food and getting the cake ready.

Lizzy said, "Okay mom. I looked at all of the presents. Now can I go over to the fountain and do something?"

Her mom said, "Oh! But you'll miss the cake! It's chocolate!"

Lizzy said, "I don't want any cake. Could I just go to the fountain at least?"

Her mom sighed. Then said, "Fine. But, this is going to be one of the best cakes that I have ever made!"

"Just leave a piece for me." Then Lizzy walked out of the kitchen and went towards the front door.

Lizzy made her way towards the fountain. And when she got there, sure enough, the only other person who was there was that weird girl. Lizzy tried to focus on the fountain and not the girl. There was someone out there. Lizzy could feel it. Who ever it was he was coming towards the fountain. She turned around and...


	3. A transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Because if I did, then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

Chapter 2

..It was only Ryan

Lizzy said, "Ryan! What are you doing here?"

Ryan said, "Just walking around. What are _you _doing here?"

Lizzy said, "I was watching the fountain."

There was silence. Ryan looked at the girl. He said, "Have I seen her before? She looks really familiar."

Lizzy said, "Yeah. I felt like that too. I wonder who the heck she is."

The girl went around to the back of the fountain. Lizzy silently followed her. The girl bent down towards the two fish and touched their mouths. She stuck something over them that made the water stop flowing.

Lizzy heard Ryan say, "Oh my god!"

Lizzy ran over to Ryan. He was looking at the statues eyes. Both of their eyes were opening. The girl was by then right next to them. Lizzy said, "What the heck did you do?"

She looked over at her, then looked back at the fountain. The eyes were all the way open by then. They were both projecting a picture about the size of a piece of paper. It was of the most beautiful forest that Lizzy or Ryan had ever seen. Lizzy walked up to it and reached out to touch it. Ryan said, "What are you doing?"

She said, "It's just a projection, isn't it?" Her fingertips were just inches away from it now. The girl ran over to her. It appeared if she had been yelling, but no noise came out. Lizzy had touched it. Time seemed to freeze altogether everywhere. The girl was just inches away from grabbing Lizzy's hand and pulling it back, Ryan looked like he was screaming at the time, and Lizzy's mouth was open and her eyes closed. There was a light that covered the entire fountain and spread over the three kids for about three seconds, and time went back to normal, as if nothing had even happened.

* * *

Lizzy was standing in nothingness. Not any color. Just, nothingness. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. All that she could see was her body. And she could feel a lot of pain. That, and itching, tickling, everything. She seemed to be shrinking. Her clothes were getting way to big for her. She kept shrinking. She was only the size of a two year old. Her hair seemed to get shorter. Until it was only three inches long. But it only stayed that length at the top of her head. The rest of it became only about an eighth of an inch long. The longer parts seemed to turn reddish orange. The rest of it turned pale brown. The front of the red part moved forward into a little scruff. The rest of it curled back.

She screamed.

Now her ears were moving up her head. They were right at the red part of her hair when they stopped. Then they started to take on a completely different shape. Like huge fox ears. Then the brown parts of her eyes started to move inward and outward, making all of the color of her eyes turn completely brown. Then they started to get a little bit bigger.

She gasped for air, but there was none. Her mouth and nose were moving forward. So was all of the skin around them. Her nose was just a little bit further out than her mouth. Her nose started to get more flat. Then it turned black and bulged out a tiny bit. Her mouth became a line. Her head seemed to big for her body. She landed on all fours, still not being able to control her body. Her bones started to shift. She tried to look at her hands. But all that she saw were two paws. Her feet were becoming paws as well. She felt a strong warmth inside of her. That was all that was okay.

And then, six curly tails erupted from her backside. They were all red, The rest of her body then began growing hair all along it. Her feet and hands (or paws) were growing brownish fur. Then her chest to her stomach was growing white hair. The rest of her body was growing brown hair. Around her ears was the longest hair. That's when she realized that it wasn't hair, it was fur!

She closed her eyes. She felt a thud and opened them. She was on the ground. She closed her eyes again and blacked out.


	4. Latias

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! Because if I did than I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

Chapter 3

Lizzy woke up. _What happened? I had the strangest dream. We were at the fountain and there was this flash of light and this girl. And then nothing and I was shrinking and... well whatever. It was just a dream so I'd better get up and go on my walk!_

Lizzy tried to get out of bed. But she was on a hard surface with no pillow. _I must have fallen off the bed last night. _She tried to push herself up, but she fell on her back. _That's weird. I've never had this much trouble getting up. _She rubbed her back. That's when she felt something. Make that six of something. _What the?_ She looked at her hands. Only they weren't hands. They were brown paws!

"Vulpix! Vul pix vul vul vulpix vul!"

_What the heck is going on? Where am I? What the heck happened to me?_ Then she remembered something. _Ryan!_

She tried to stand up and run, but she just fell on her tails.

"Pix VUL!"

She jumped back onto her four paws. _Okay. Now how am I going to do this?_ She brought her front two paws forward and tried to start walking, but her back two paws stayed in the same place. She fell onto her stomach. She got back up. Lizzy tried moving her back legs forward this time, but then her paws touched together and fell to her side. Then she tried moving her front right paw, and back right paw forward. But she became unbalanced and fell to her right side. She tried one last time to walk. She moved her front left paw, and her back right paw forward. That seemed to work, at least for now.

But she was going as slow as a turtle. So she tried something different. She moved her front two paws together, then her back two paws. Then she did it faster, and faster and...

THUMP! She hit a tree. She stumbled backwards and fell. But right next to the tree was a stream, and she was getting kind of thirsty. She reached down with her head to try to take a sip of water from the stream. Her eyes were closed. Then she opened them.

"VULPIX PIX VUL VULPIX VUL VUL PIX!"

She saw a face similar to a fox, but not a fox. Then she remembered the presents from her brothers birthday party. He had gotten a figure that looked just like her. It was called a...

"Vulpix!"

_I'm a Vulpix now? Just what happened to me? I need to find Ryan and find a way to get me back to normal!_ She saw tears forming in her now totally brown eyes. They dropped into the stream. She bent down and tried to take a sip of water. She was able to take just about one tiny sip, and then she fell into the stream. It was going faster than she expected. She screamed her little Pokemon screams.

"**Help help!**"

A young girl woke up after being knocked out. She heard someone yelling, "**Help help**!" She immediately got up and started running as fast as she could towards the yelling. There was young looking Vulpix being washed down a stream. The girl was thinking, _come on Latias, do something!_ She ran as fast as she could towards the Pokemon. She plucked it from the stream. It wouldn't have lasted much longer because it was a fire type Pokemon.

* * *

_Wait a minute..._

"VULPIX VUL VUL PIX PIX VULPIX VUL! PIX VULPIX PIX VULPIX!"

The girl's eyes went super wide. Lizzy heard this in her mind, "**Wait a minute! You're the girl from the fountain? But you're a Vulpix now! How can that...Oh wait! _You _were also the one to touch the picture! Oh great! Now what am I going to tell Latios?**"

"Vul vul vulpix pix pix vul. Vulpix vul vulpix."

"**Yeah. Sorry about that. Even I as a legendary didn't see that coming.**"

"Vulpix vul!"

"**Yes I'm a Pokemon! Here, just watch.**"

The girl put the small Vulpix down and closed her eyes. There was a blue light around her as she became the Pokemon Latias.

Authors note: Do you like it? Because if you do, then you should know this: I need five reviews before I post a chapter. So for every chapter you want, you need five reviews. And they can't be from the same person.

Another authors note: Never mind...


	5. The Spearow

Author's note: I made a slight change to this chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon! Because if I did, than I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.

Chapter 4

The Pokemon known as Latias was floating right in front of Lizzy.

**"Wait... you're really a Pokemon?"**

**"Yeah. I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I? By the way, I'm Latias.  
**

**"I guess that makes sense. Wait...Ryan! I need to find Ryan!"**

Lizzy started to run. then fell down.

**"Ouch."  
**

**"Yeah. Here, I have a better idea."**

Latias picked up Lizzy and started to fly.

**"Now, is this Ryan the same person that was from the fountain?"**

**"Yeah."**

Latias started to go really fast. Then stopped.

Lizzy said,** "What's going on?"**

**"I have to go _now_! There's a meeting for all of the legendary Pokemon have to attend. I won't be able to help you find Ryan. I'm sorry."**

Latias set Lizzy down, then vanished into thin air.

Lizzy started on her own. She was getting a little bit better at walking. She started to get tired so she stopped to take a rest. But it was hard to try and find a comfortable position. _I hate this! I wanna go home! I wanna be normal!_

Lizzy got up and started walking to try to find Ryan again. It had been an hour and she was starting to think that he was still at the fountain, when she heard some rustling in some bushes. She felt a rumbling in the back of her throat, and realized that she was growling. She made it stop and walked slowly to the bushes. She peeked into them.

Ryan was on the ground, unconscious, with 10 Spearows pecking at him.

**"Leave him alone!"** said Lizzy.

**"Why should we? After all, we just migrated from the Kanto region. Can't anyone just give us a break?" **said a random Spearow.

**"Because he's my friend."**

**"What, is this your trainer? And were you his first Pokemon?"** said a sarcastic Spearow.

**"Shut up!" **Lizzy yelled as she ran into the Spearow.

The Spearow got up and glared at Lizzy, while all of the other ones just turned around and glared at her.

"SPEAROW!" yelled the same Spearow that Lizzy hit. Lizzy looked behind the Spearows. Ryan's eyes started to flutter. Then they opened. He stretched his arms and yawned. He was turned away from the scene so he couldn't see what was going on. Then he noticed that he was in a forest.

_Where the heck am I? Did I pass out here? Then again, I don't remember going into a forest. There was the fountain, than this girl and... LIZZY! Where is she?_

"Vul vul!"

Ryan turned around. There was a fox looking thing and ten bird looking things. The fox looked like it had six tails.

There was about a three second pause. Then one of the Spearows turned around and pecked at Lizzy. Then all of the other ones started to peck at her.

"VULPIX!"

_Wait. Did I just hear Vulpix come from that thing's mouth? Then that must mean. Wait. Vulpix is a Pokemon! Is this a dream? No it feels to real. But that's a Pokemon! _

"Vul! Pix!"

Ryan looked at the Vulpix. All of the Spearows were pecking hard at the Vulpix. Ryan could see scratches and bruises all along its body.

Ryan yelled, "Leave it alone!"

Lizzy knew that she should have been glad that Ryan was standing up for her. But he had just called her an it! Just then Ryan took his jacket off and started swinging it at the Spearows. It hit a couple of them in the head, but then the others started to peck at him.

**"Quit it!"** Lizzy started to run forward towards the Spearows, then she felt something inside of her. It felt warm. She stopped. It felt good, But she also felt like she was about to puke. Then she coughed. The warm feeling instantly felt like it was spreading towards her throat. In that same instant a small flame came out of her mouth. It hit one of the Spearows foot.

That Spearow stopped immediately and started to try to put the flame out by rolling on the ground and putting it's foot in the dirt. All of the other Spearows stopped and stared at the one Spearow. Then ran over to try to put out the flame. In the confusion Lizzy ran over to Ryan. She tripped over her new tails.

Ryan stared at the Vulpix. It got back up immediately. Then it ran over to him and started biting his jeans and started to walk in a different direction. Then it let go.

"Vulpix vul!"

It started to run in the same direction. Then stopped and looked back at him. Ryan got it by then. He started to run towards it. He was within one foot of it now. Then it started to run.

Lizzy was running as fast as she could. Ryan was right behind her. She looked back every once in a while. They were at a safe distance from the Spearows. So Lizzy started to slow down. Then she just collapsed.

Ryan had to jump over Lizzy at the last second to avoid hurting her. Then, he passed out.

* * *

Latias was looking at her older brother, crying. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say how two humans came into the Pokemon world and one of them got turned into a Pokemon.

Latios said**, "Just say it! It's okay. None of us will get mad over a little mistake. We're legendary Pokemon. Say what was so important."**

Mew floated over to her. It said, **"It's okay Latias. We came to this meeting to say what happened that we needed help with. And you're the only one who needs help. And right after you came back from the human world. You need to tell us."**

Latias said, **"Okay. 'Sniff'. I'll tell you. Okay, here goes," **Latias took a deep breath, **"I ACCIDENTALLY BROUGHT TWO HUMANS TO THE POKEMON WORLD AND ONE OF THEM WAS TURNED INTO A VULPIX!"**

**"YOU DID WHAT?" **yelled all of the pokemon

**"AAAAHHHHH!"**

Every single Pokemon in the cave held their hands to the ears except Latias. Once the screaming stopped, Latios said, **"How did this happen?"**

**"The teleportation device short circuited when the human that's a vulpix now touched it."**

The entire room was silent. Nobody made a sound for the longest time...


	6. Ralts and the Pokemon center

Chapter 5

_"Lizzy!"_

Lizzy opened her eyes. She was in nothing again. But she looked down at her hands. They were actually hands! She was human again!

_"Lizzy!"_

Lizzy looked around. There was nothing there. She turned around. There was something there. It was sort of fuzzy. She could see two red things sticking out of it's head, with green hair, and the rest of the body was white. She couldn't see its eyes.

"Who are you?"

The little creature started to come into focus. It said, _"My name is Ralts. I am a Pokemon."_

"But how is that possible? I'm human now which means that I must be in the human world!"

Ralts said, _"No. You are just dreaming. Look at your hands now."_

Lizzy did. They were brown paws again! _"You are still a Pokemon. I have come here to tell you that you have a gift. I have the same gift. That is how I can come here."_

"What are you talking about," asked Lizzy, "What gift to I have that you do? And is it because I'm a Vulpix now?"

_"No,"_ said Ralts, _"You have had this gift ever since you were born. In fact, I believe that you used it once."_

"What is the gift?"

_"You are able to travel through dreams. In a dream, anything is possible. In fact, you could even go into Ryan's dream and tell him who you are."_

"Well that's great! Why don't I do it right now, then just about all of the troubles that happened since we came here can be gone forever!"

_"First, you need to learn how. I can teach you. Go to the Pokemon center in the town that you're in every night. I will be there."_

"I will. I promise."

_"Good. You are waking up now. I must go. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye..."

* * *

Lizzy woke up. She was in a room. On a bed. There were a bunch of machines hooked up to her.

"_Cough cough!"_

Something walked into the room. **"Oh good! You're awake!"**

**"Where... cough! Am I?"**

**"Why, you're in the Pokemon center! My name is Chancey! I'll be your nurse. You had a rough time with the Spearow. That trainer of yours and you were passed out about a half a mile away from here. An officer Jenny found you and brought you both here."**

**"He's not my trainer. He's a friend."**

**"Well, some Pokemon consider their trainers friends!"  
**

Lizzy said, **"But wait. Where is here?"**

**"Oh! You're in Vilestone town!"**

Suddenly someone came into the room. "Chancey, how is she doing?"

"Chancey!"

The woman walked up to Lizzy. She had a hat on with a plus sign on it and orange hair. The plus sign was purple.

Lizzy looked to her far left. There was a window. Outside she could see some chairs. There was someone sleeping on one of the chairs. His face was down, but Lizzy would recognize that brown hair anywhere!

**"Ryan!"**

Lizzy started to squirm in the bed, "Vulpix vulpix vulpix vulpix VULPIX!"

"Chancey! I need your help to calm this Vulpix down!"

**"Ryan! Please! Let me out! Ryan! RYAN!"**

"Chancey!" The Chancey ran out of the room towards Ryan.

Chancey started to shake Ryan.

"What?" said Ryan, sleepily.

"Chancey!" The Chancey pointed to Lizzy. She was squirming around with nurse Joy trying to hold her down.

"Do you want me to go see her?"

Chancey nodded.

Ryan stood up. Chancey opened the door and Ryan stepped inside. The Vulpix stopped squirming and the nurse Joy let go. The nurse Joy walked out of the room to let Ryan and the Vulpix be alone with themselves.

**"Ryan! You have just gotta help me! I was turned into a Vulpix and... ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"**

But Ryan just had a dopey looking grin on his face. "Man. You are such a cute Vulpix! Then again, you are the only real Vulpix that I ever saw! I wonder how I got here. Wait. I just remembered something! Lizzy!" The grin immediately was wiped off his face, "I need to find her! Have you seen a girl with brown hair and brown eyes!"

**"Ryan! I'm right in front of you!"**

"I thought that you didn't. We have to find her! After you're out of here, do you want to help me?"

**"Ryan! I told you that I'm right in front of you! Why won't you listen to me?"**

"Okay! It's official! Once you're out of here, we'll go find Lizzy!"

Just then the nurse Joy walked in. She said, "She's feeling much better now. You're free to pick her up if you'd like!"

**"Oh no. There is no _way _that Ryan is going to pick me up!"**

"Okay!"

The nurse joy took a couple of cords out and one IV. The second after that, Lizzy bolted up and ran into a corner.

The nurse Joy walked over to her just as she was turning around and grabbed her underneath her front two arms, just how she used to pick up her cat. Then the nurse Joy was able to shift her position so that it felt more comfortable. "She's a little feisty. Where did you catch her?"

"On route 209. I had to use a Zigzagoon to catch her, but then I had to bring it back to professor Rowan's Lab. The Zigzagoon I mean. They didn't have any Pokemon for me back at the lab, so I had to catch one. Vulpix didn't like staying inside of it's pokeball, so I leave it out. It only happened a couple weeks ago so we didn't have very much experience battling. A couple of Spearows attacked us. My Vupix tried to help us and got the Spearows kind off irritated. But it was enough to keep them there. After that we ran. Once we were far enough, we collapsed"

"Wow! That must have been quite a scary thing for you!"

Lizzy was confused. Where did that story come from? She knew the end part, but how was nurse Joy buying the first part?

The nurse Joy put Lizzy in Ryan's hands. Ryan smiled and scratched behind her ears. She would have yelled, she would have bolted out the door. But it felt, good. Lizzy yawned. She felt the same warm feeling that she felt before. All of a sudden, a tiny flame erupted out of her mouth. It landed on the hardwood floor. Lizzy didn't notice this before. She saw another room that had a blue turtle looking thing in it, and it had carpeted floors. The fire was very slowly starting to spread. The nurse Joy ran over to a computer.

"I need a Piplup in her NOW!"

All of a sudden, a small blue penguin Pokemon rushed into the room.

"Use a small water sport to douse the flame!"

"PIP lup lup lup lup!"

The Piplup had water come out of its mouth. It doused the flame.

The Piplup walked out of the room. Nurse Joy yelled, "Thanks Piplup!"

"PIPLUP!"

Lizzy looked down at the floor. There wasn't even a black streak.


	7. Training begins

Chapter 6

Later on that night, Lizzy went to the front of the Pokemon center. Her and Ryan were sleeping there at the time. But Lizzy had to sneak out to see Ralts. The sun was starting to go down. And the second that the moon came out, Ralts was right in front of her.

**"Lizzy, you do know that this can be very dangerous. You need to totally master it before you can talk to Ryan. You do realize this right?"**

Lizzy said, **"I do now. What do we do to get started?"**

**"We need to find a sleeping Pokemon."**

Ralts grabbed Lizzy's shoulder and closed its eyes. Then, Lizzy found that they were right in front of a sleeping Bidoof. **"Hold on to me."**

Lizzy held on to Ralts' shoulder. Ralts touched the Bidoof. Lizzy felt a funny feeling. Like when you're on a roller coaster and you go down the first part. You feel your stomach jump. Lizzy closed her eyes.

About one minute later, Lizzy opened her eyes. She was in a beautiful meadow. With flowers at her feet, and trees everywhere. There was a stream right in the center.

"Now whatever you do, don't touch anything. We are a disturbance to his dream. If you touch anything, it will turn to ash," said Ralts.

"Don't touch anything, got it."

Lizzy starting to walk around on four paws. She saw a Bidoof drinking from the stream.

Ralts came over to her, "Now, we are going to try to get you to turn human in here. There are two required things that you need to get something in a dream. A wish and imagination. First, imagine yourself as a human. Every single little detail. Then, make a wish that you were human."

Lizzy closed her eyes. She imagined herself looking in the mirror, putting makeup on. A little bit here, a little bit there, "I wish that I was human, I wish that I was human."

A bright white light surrounded her. Ralts gazed in amazement as the light grew brighter, then it changed into disappointment as it dulled and vanished. Lizzy opened her eyes. She still saw paws, "Why didn't it work?"

"How did you imagine yourself?"

"I was in front of a mirror."

"Well that should have worked-"

"I was putting makeup on."

"That's it! The makeup blocked what you really looked like. You just have to imagine yourself without makeup on!" When's a time when you didn't put makeup on that you remember?"

"Maybe there is one time. I was swimming in the river. My friend pushed me down for fun, and all of my makeup got smudged. I had to take it off."

"Think about what you looked like when that happened."

Lizzy thought about it. She had used the river as a mirror at the time, "I wish that I was a human, I wish that I was a human."

The same bright light happened again. Again, it didn't work.

"What happened that time?"

"You weren't focusing hard enough. Try one more time, but keep the image in your head while you wish."

"Okay," Lizzy thought about it one more time. She zoomed in with her mind. Every single strand of hair, every single shade of skin on her face, "I wish that I was a human, I wish that I was a human, I wish that I was a human!"

This time, the light stayed for a longer time. It started to grow, sort of like when a Pokemon evolves. When it faded, you no longer saw a Vulpix, instead you saw Lizzy.

"Nice job! Transforming in a dream normally takes much longer."

Lizzy just looked down at her hands. She was so happy that they were actually hands! "Whoo hoo!"

"Now here comes a more difficult part, turning back."

"Why would I want to do that? I've been a human for only ten seconds! Why would I want to become a Vulpix again?"

"Because you would need to prove to Ryan that you are the Vulpix. Think about what you looked like as a Vulpix. Then make the wish. And you'll be a Vulpix again."

"But-"

"Would you rather only be a human in dreams, or during the day too?"

"Fine." Lizzy thought about what she saw in the river. She focused hard on the details, "I wish I was a Vulpix, I wish I was a Vulpix, I wish I was a Vulpix."

The same thing happened again, only backwards. The light went from a bright light, to a dim light, then no light at all.

Lizzy had her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them.

Ralts said, "The Bidoof is waking up! We have to get out of here! If we don't-"

"Don't tell me, we'll be a part of its dream?"

"No. Imagine the worst pain possible, then multiply that by a million. That's how much it hurts when we wake up too. Grab on."

Lizzy opened her eyes, then ran over to Ralts. She put a paw on its shoulder, then, they disappeared.

* * *

Ryan woke up in a bed. Then he remembered that he was in a Pokemon center. _So it wasn't a dream after all. _He looked to his left, knowing that that was where the Vulpix would be. It was awake too, it was staring right into his eyes. He got up, "Today's the day," he said, "We're going to find Lizzy."

"Vulpix, vul pix pix vulpix, vul pix, vul vul," said the Vulpix.

"I'm excited too,"said Ryan, "Why don't we check out now?" Ryan looked at the clock. _7:00 A.M. We could check out right now if we wanted to._

''Wanna check out now?'' Ryan asked.

"Vulpix!"

"Okay! Let's go!" said Ryan, totally unaware that the Vulpix that he was talking to was the same girl that he was trying to find.


	8. Ash, Dawn, and Brock

Chapter 7

After Ryan and the human turned Vulpix Lizzy checked out of the Pokemon center, they went into the forest, the same place that Ryan woke up before.

While Ryan was trying to find her, Lizzy took a stick that fell from a tree, and started to walk over to the river. She found a patch of mud and put the stick in her mouth. Then she wrote with the stick. She wrote, 'RYAN I AM RIGHT HERE.' But it came out like this, 'YAN I IHT HERE.' Because she wasn't used to writing this way. But she didn't notice so she ran over to Ryan.

**"Ryan come here right now! I might have found away for you to see who I really am!"**

"Did you find her?" Asked Ryan, "YES! Where is she?"

**"Right here darn it! Now come on!"**

Lizzy started to run to where she wrote in the mud. Ryan followed her as fast as he could. _I'm finally going to be able to find Lizzy and we can figure a way to get us out of here!_

While Lizzy was thinking, _I'm finally going to be able to tell Ryan that I'm Lizzy and not some random Pokemon and we can figure out a way to make me human again!_

Then Lizzy stopped at where she wrote in the mud. She was disappointed, because now it said, 'AN T RE.' The mud washed away the rest.

Ryan was looking around for Lizzy, "Where is she?"

"Vul..."Said the disappointed Lizzy. She lied down on the mud. _What's the point of doing anything like a human again. I'm bound to be a Pokemon for the rest of my life anyways. But of all things, a Pokemon! Why couldn't be an animal? At least I would have still been in the human world._

"Do you know where she is?"

"Vul...PIIIIIIIIIXXXXXX!" The entire time that Lizzy was thinking that, she was slipping on the mud. It was more water than dirt so she fell into the river...AGAIN.

"No Vulpix!"

**"HELP SOMEONE! PLEASE!"**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, were eating some stew. When for the first time ever, Brock's Vulpix let itself out of its pokeball.

"Vulpix what are you doing?" Asked Brock.

**"Someone's in trouble! I just gotta help!"**

Brock's Vulpix started running as fast as its four feet could carry him.

Brock, Ash, and Dawn started running as fast as they could. Now Vulpix could hear the voice loud and clear.

**"SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!"**

Vulpix started running even faster than before. Then, a river came into view. Vulpix slowed down and stopped at the river. He looked down the right side. Nothing. Then the left side. Something. It was another Vulpix just like him! Vulpix turned around and put his tails over the river.

**"Grab on to one of my tails!"**

The Vulpix in the river reached out as far as it could. It missed the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth tail. She somehow managed to grab the sixth tail. Just then, Brock, Ash, and Dawn were running through the part in the forest. Dawn had a pokeball in her hand and was about to throw it when Brock put a hand in front of her face.

"Don't throw it!" Said Brock as he ran over to help the drowning Vulpix.

Ash was already on the scene. He was lifting the Vulpix out from the stream. He must have lifted it up wrong because it let loose an ember attack at his face.

"Ow."

The Vulpix was yelling towards something on the other side of the river.

**"Ryan! RYAN!"** Then the Vulpix started pacing back and forth.

_There's something odd about that other Vulpix._ Thought Brock's Vulpix. _Maybe its. No. Or. No. Oh I see! The way it's walking! It's walking funny. Maybe I can help it._

Brock's Vulpix walked over to the new Vulpix. **"You're walking funny, at least for a Vulpix. You're walking like a human would walk on four legs."**

**"Maybe that's because I'm not a Vulpix. Maybe I am a human being!"** Lizzy then realized that she made that sound more like a joke than she wanted.

**"Ha! That's so funny! Like you're a human! Now, let me show you how to walk like a normal Vulpix."**

But they had no time to do that. Because two seconds later, Ash was standing in his own battle stance.

"Vulpix! Let's you and me have a battle!"

**"Why would I have a battle with you? I don't have time for this!"**

"Okay! Pikachu! Let's go!"

"Pika!"

**"W-wait! Didn't you hear what I just said?"**

"Now, Pikachu, use quick attack!"

"Pika, pi, pi, pi!"

All of a sudden, Pikachu collided into Lizzy.

"VUUUUUULLLLLL!"

"Wow. That was quick." Lizzy saw Ash pull something from the side of his belt. He pressed a button on it and it grew bigger, "Now! Pokeball! Go!"

Ash threw the pokeball and it hit the Vulpix. Lizzy got sucked inside.

Inside the pokeball, Lizzy felt smaller. She felt wiggling and she heard some weird noises. But she knew that she had to get out. She started to panic. She felt the warm inside of her. It was growing. She felt it go up to her throat. Then all of the warmth came out of her in a series of little fire bits. She focused it in one spot. That spot was getting hotter, and hotter, and...

Boom! She could feel herself being sucked out of the pokeball.

"Darn it! I almost had it!."

That went on for a few minutes. Pokeball, out, darn it, pokeball, out, darn it.

"Vulpix!" said a voice from somewhere.

"Vulpix!" said Lizzy, as a pokeball hit her. As usual, she got out again.

Ryan was on the other side of the river. He was looking at Vulpix.

"Hey!" yelled Brock, "Do you need some help getting across?"

"Yeah!"

Ash took out another pokeball from his belt. "Turtwig! Come on out!"

"Turtwig!"

"Use vinewhip to get him to the other side of the river!"

Then, two vines came out of Turtwig and they went over to Ryan. Then they wrapped around him and pulled him over to the other side.

"Thanks so much."

Ryan picked up Lizzy, "You gotta be careful about that river!"

"Wait a minute! That's your Vulpix?" asked Ash.

"Yeah! I got her from professor Rowan!"

"I got my Piplup from professor Rowan too!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I know Dawn," everyone stared for about three seconds, "Oops."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT HER NAME WAS DAWN?" yelled Ash.

"Umm, well, umm."Said Ryan, looking for words. Then he figured it out, "You participate in Pokemon contests right? Well, a lot of people know about you here!"

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"That was close, huh Vulpix?"

"Vulpix."

* * *

Later on that night, almost everyone was asleep. Ash, Brock, and Dawn let Ryan stay with them. The only people that were awake were Ryan, Ash, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Lizzy.

Ash asked Ryan, "How did you really know Dawn's name? I know that you made that up before about a lot of people knowing about her.

Ryan looked at Ash, "Do you swear that you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear that you won't hurt me, or turn me into the police because you would think that it was a lie?"

"Yes."

"Okay. From where I come from there is no such thing as Pokemon. There are animals, like cats and dogs. No Pokemon. But people know about it from a television show. And you and your Pikachu are the main characters."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" yelled Ash.

"Yes I'm serious!" stated Ryan.

"Prove it."

"Fine. At the beginning of your journey you woke up late so Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur were gone. The only Pokemon left was Pikachu. Pikachu didn't like being inside of its pokeball, so you keep it out. A group of three people called Team Rocket then tried to kidnap Pikachu. Now they want to give it to Giovanni-"

"That's enough. I believe you."

"YOU DO?"

"Yeah. I mean, how else could you have known about all of that stuff?"

"You're right. Hey, have you seen a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and is about this tall?"

"No. I haven't."

"VULPIX! VULPIX VUL!"

Ryan turned around, "What is it Vulpix?"

"Vul..."

"Um, is it okay?" asked Ash.

"I think so." said Ryan.

**"UGGGHHH! Why can't he see that I've been here all of this time?"**

**"What are you talking about?" **asked Pikachu.

**"Wait a minute." **said Lizzy, totally ignoring Pikachu. **"RALTS!"**


	9. Evolution one!

Chapter 8

Lizzy started to run.

"Vulpix! Where are you going?" Yelled Ryan.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"**Vulpix**!" Said Brock's Vulpix and Pikachu.

Then they started to run after Lizzy.

Followed by Ash and Ryan.

**"Vulpix! What's going on?"** yelled Pikachu.

**"No time! You guys just go make sure that Ash and Ryan stay there!" **screamed Lizzy.

**"No way! We want to see what's going on to! Who's Ralts? And why do you need to see him?"** yelled Vulpix.

But Lizzy didn't Have any time to answer. Because, out of the blue came a voice.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

Ash yelled, "It's team Rocket!"

The two voices laughed and a huge metal machine came into view through the trees. There was a woman, a man, and a cat looking thing inside.

"On the wind!" said the girl.

"Past the stars!" said the man.

"In your ear!" said the cat.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace." said the girl.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" yelled the man.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!" said the girl.

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!" said the man.

"Jessie!" said the girl.

"And it's James!" said the man.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" said the cat.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." said the girl.

"Team Rocket!" said the man.

"We're in your face!" said everyone.

"Wobbuffet!" said an indescribable Pokemon.

"Mime mime!" said another indescribable Pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

"Yeah twerp! And we're here for-" started Meowth.

"OOOHHH! Look at that!" yelled Jessie, "What a cutie!" Jessie pointed towards Lizzy.

"That'll be the perfect Pokemon for us to steal!" said James

**"W-WHAT?"**

Suddenly, a huge metal hand came out of the robot. It reached out towards Lizzy. Then it was about to grab her when suddenly...

"KIRLIA!"

A huge phychic attack was unleashed at team Rocket's ballon. There was a flash and an explosion and all you could hear was Jessie, James, and Meowth saying, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

**"W-who are you?" **asked Lizzy.

**"You honestly don't remember? I was Ralts. Now I'm a Kirlia." **said Kirlia.

**"But how is that possible? You look so much different that Ralts!"**

**"I evolved. Mama said that I would evolve after I did a very good deed, and again after I did a greater deed."**

"Vulpix! Why'd you go running off like tha-" started Ryan.

"Wow! It's a Kirlia!"yelled Ash.

**"You should run now."** whispered Lizzy.

**"No. I have a better idea. Lizzy, figure out a way to distract Ash from trying to capture me."**

Lizzy ran up to ash and started yelling.

"VULPIX! VULPIX VUL VULPIX PIX VUL!"

"What is it Vulpix?" asked Ryan.

**"Pikachu! Make sure that Ash doesn't capture Kirlia!"**

**"Why?" **asked Pikachu.

**"JUST DO IT!" **

**"Fine." **Pikachu ran over to Ash, "Pi pikachu!"

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash.

Pikachu started making hand motions to try and show Ash what was going on.

"Don't capture it? Why not?" asked Ash.

**"Tell him that I lost my trainer!" **said Kirlia.

"Pi! Pikachu pi!" said Pikachu, making the hand motions again.

"It's lost? Then we should help it!" yelled Ash, pointing out the obvious.

Brock said, "Kirlia, do you want to stay with us for a while?"

"Kir kir!" said Kirlia.

They all started to walk back when Lizzy mumbled, **"Now that was a little more than crazy, wasn't it?"**

**

* * *

**Ryan woke up the next morning feeling a little more sleepy than he normally did. So, he went over to the stream where Vulpix fell into. _It always seems like that Vulpix wants to say something to me. But, I just can't figure out what it is.  
_

Ryan splashed some water on his face. He felt much more alert than before.

"That's better!"Ryan said.

Ryan suddenly heard someone crying. _What could that be?_ He walked over to where he heard it. There was the Vulpix that he found. It was looking at its reflection. Then, it put its paw in the stream, and the reflection rippled. Then it went back to normal. And the Vulpix cried even harder.

Ryan walked forward and put his hand on its shoulder. And...

"VUL!"

The Vulpix spun around and blasted fire in his face. Ryan fell down just how Ash always used to do when he got attacked like that.

The Vulpix stood in shock. Then it started to cry even harder.

"It's okay!" Ryan whispered, "It was only an accident!"

"Vul..." The vulpix stopped crying.

"Let's go back."

Ryan turned around and started to walk back with the Vulpix right by his heels.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I just couldn't find a way to end the chapter. And school is about to start too.


	10. Into the dream world

Chapter 9

Several days followed like this:Ryan would go with Lizzy to try and find her, and at night, Kirlia would continue Lizzy's training. Then one day...

* * *

**"It's time,"** said Kirlia one night, **"For you to learn how to go into a dream on your own."**

**"Really?"**said Lizzy, you could probably imagine that she was happy about this news after being stuck as a Vulpix for three weeks, **"This is great! Now I'm one step closer to tell Ryan!"**

**"Tell him what?"** said a voice from somewhere.

Lizzy stumbled over her paws, **"Who said that?"** she yelled.

A small figure walked from behind the bushes. As it stepped into the small light from the fire you could see that it was...

Pikachu, **"I asked you to tell me what you wanted to tell him."**

Lizzy started, **"You must be hearing things! Because-"**

**"Don't, 'you must be hearing things' me! I think you'll expect that I can hear things very well,"**snapped Pikachu

**"What's...*yawn*...what's going on?"** said a very tired sounding voice.

**"*Sigh*, Vulpix, you can come out."**said Pikachu.

The tired Vulpix stepped out of the same bushes that Pikachu stepped out of.

Kirlia said, **"Well, you see..."** said Kirlia, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Lizzy sighed, **"Will you believe anything that I say in the next thirty seconds and not talk back or say that I am a liar or a psycho?"**

**"As long as you tell us the truth,"** said Pikachu.

**"Okay. I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a human being."**

**"But-"** started Pikachu.

**"I'm not done. Well, I was from another world. Not here, from a place called Earth. And on Earth, Pokemon was just a TV show."**

**"Believe it or not, I can believe that."** mumbled Pikachu.

**"What was that?" **asked Lizzy.

**"Okay. Well, you see. Ash and I know about Earth. A man somehow came here from there. It was a total accident. He met Ash and asked us where he was. Ash told him the whole story and was surprised that he didn't know about Pokemon, and then he came with us. It was sort of complicated from there on out but, he somehow got back to Earth, and he apparently wrote about us and put us into a TV show. But you might think that I'm crazy, but I think that I see him sometimes."**

**"That must be how he still knows so much about you!"** said Lizzy.

**"Not only that, but I think that we might have just found a way to get you home Lizzy,"** said Kirlia.

**"Did you just say Lizzy? Isn't that the girl that Ryan is looking for? But then, that means, that your..."**said Pikachu.

**"You got it!"** said Lizzy, **"And I am not happy about it."** Lizzy looked down and tears began to well up in her eyes. Then they started pouring out, **"Mom, dad, and my annoying little brother David too! They're probably all out looking for me everywhere! I just want to see them one more time!"**

**"Sssssshhhhhh! Lizzy! You have to be quiet!"**

Lizzy's tears started to stop flowing down as hard, then they stopped altogether.

**"Everything is going to be okay,"** said Pikachu.

**"*Sniff* You're right! Everything will be-"**

Lizzy stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes opened wide. Then she closed them Really tight, **"Stop it! Please! Stop it! It hurts!"**

**"Lizzy! What's going on?"**

Lizzy fell down, **"Please! It hurts too much! PLEASE!"**

Vulpix woke up totally now. Pikachu yelled, **"LIZZY! Tell us what's going on now!"**

**"I don't know! Quit it! I'm begging you! Help Pikachu!"**

Right then, at that very second, Lizzy had passed out.

**"Pikachu! Vulpix! Grab onto me!" **said Kirlia.

**"Why-"** started Pikachu.

**"JUST DO IT!" **screamed Kirlia.

Vulpix grabbed onto one shoulder and Pikachu grabbed onto the other one. Kirlia focused and they immediately traveled into Lizzy's dream.

* * *

_W-what's going on? _Lizzy looked down at her hands. Hands! _I must be dreaming again._ Lizzy looked around her. It wasn't clear like it normally was. It was totally black. Lizzy started to walk forwards. Then it happened again. Lizzy dropped to her knees.

"Whoever you are, please STOP! It hurts so much!"

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Vulpix, and Kirlia appeared out of nowhere.

**"This can't be a dream, it must be a nightmare!"** said Vulpix.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled someone.

**"That sounds like Lizzy!"** yelled Pikachu. He started to sprint forwards. Kirlia and Vulpix followed him. Pikachu stopped every once and a while to figure out where she was by sound.

Eventually they found a girl clutching her hair at the sides and screaming.

Vulpix ran over to the girl and said, **"Are you okay?"**

Pikachu said, **"Vulpix, she won't be able to understand you."**

The girl said, "It hurts Vulpix!"

Pikachu and Vulpix gasped.

"It feels like it's happening all over again!"

**"What's happening all over again?"** Asked Pikachu.

Suddenly, the pain stopped in Lizzy's body. She figured it out, "Guys, If you see anyone come by, make sure to tell me. Vulpix, go that way. Pikachu, you go that way. And Kirlia, go that way."

Everyone ran in the direction that Lizzy said, and Lizzy stayed put. She closed her eyes. Then she opened them again. Everything looked the same. But she couldn't move an inch. She took a better look at her surroundings. There was the slightest glint of light. Then she felt a bee sting in her back.

At that very same second Pikachu turned around, **"Lizzy!"** He started to run towards her. Someone just injected her with a needle.

He ran towards her. Then stopped. _Should I follow him, or stay with her._

"Pikachu, go."

**"But-"**started Pikachu.

"I said GO!"

Pikachu got this now and ran towards the strange figure who injected Lizzy.

Lizzy suddenly felt herself changing as she became Vulpix, once again.

* * *

_It happened again._ Lizzy sprinted to the left, where Pikachu disappeared to. She ran faster than she had ever ran as a Vulpix. There appeared to be nothing there, until she ran into something.

**"OOOWWW! What the heck?"**

She looked ahead of her. There was a handle for a door. She tried to reach up. But she couldn't. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

She looked lower. There was another thing sticking forwards. She put a paw to it. The paw went through. She tumbled forwards into through the wall. When she looked behind her, she could see that it was a pet door!

_Okay. Now I definitely can tell that I am being slowly stripped of my humanity._

She sighed and looked forwards..._  
_


	11. Into the dream world part 2

Chapter 10

Lizzy was in a lab. There were all sorts of things in there. Needles, tubes, Pikachu... PIKACHU! What was Pikachu doing here? There was someone else in the room. They grabbed Pikachu from a table. Then they grabbed a needle from the wall. They put it inside of Pikachu.

**"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" **yelled Pikachu. The needle filled up with red blood. Then, they put a drop of it on a plate of some kind.

"Damn girl. We almost had him, until she wrecked it..." He mumbled. Lizzy could hear it all. And the way that he said girl and she stood out to her.

**"Hey! What the hell are you talking about? And what did you do to Pikachu?" **Lizzy yelled. The person looked behind him. He saw the vulpix yelling so loud that sparks were starting to come out of its mouth.

"Well, if you're speaking, we might as well be able to understand what you're saying," said the man. He put his hand out and strange mist like stuff came out of it. It surrounded Lizzy and you could no longer hear "Vul! Vulpix pix vul vul!" Instead you heard, "Are you the one who did this to me? What are you talking about 'We almost had it', and 'until she wrecked it?'"

"Aahhhh! Splendid timing Lizzy my dear!"

"Wait, how can you tell who I am?"

"Simple. We are the people of dreams. We live in dreams, and we eat the good ones, tasty things they are. And we live in the nightmares. We don't eat those. Nasty, bitter things... But we do like to live here! I just made it so that you could speak to me by the power of dreams."

"Okay. But that didn't answer my question. How can you tell who I am?"

"You are a friend of Ryan correct? What a pleasant boy, and the tastiest of dreams. But the dreams of Pokemon are far more delicious. We thought, 'If we could turn him into a Pokemon, then every night, would be a feast! But, you got caught in the trap, not him."

"WHAT? You want to turn Ryan into a Pokemon? No! I won't let it happen!"

"But it will. You can't stop us from going into his dreams. And now that we have the blood of a pure Pokemon, we will go soon!"

"How soon is soon?"

"Oh, tomorrow at least... I shouldn't have said that..."

"Pikachu! Come on!"

Pikachu, who was barely following the conversation after the mist surrounded Lizzy, hopped down from the table. He and Lizzy ran out through the pet door, and ran into the darkness.

**"Kirlia! Vulpix! If you're out there, come here!"** yelled Pikachu. But no one came.

Lizzy had a thought, _if this is the dream world, then I should be able to contact Kirlia. Kirlia. If you can hear me, then teleport here with Vulpix._

She and Pikachu stopped and waited. And waited. And waited...

**"We need to go now,"** said Kirlia.

Kirlia grabbed on to Lizzy, Vulpix, and Pikachu, then teleported out.

* * *

The instant that Lizzy woke up, she ran over to Ryan. She put her paw on him.

Kirlia ran towards her, **"What are you doing? You won't be ready for at least a week!"**

**"I don't have time for that! I have, oh I don't know, a day at the best!"** Lizzy focused hard on going through the strange place that she and Kirlia had traveled to before, then, she passed out.**  
**


	12. Amnesia

Chapter 11

A young vulpix lied down in a bed. _What's going on? Where am I? What am I? Who am I?_

"Is she going to be okay nurse Joy?" asked a boy.

"We can't be sure. Her brain waves are off," said a nurse.

"How so?" asked the boy.

"Well, they're an exact match to a human with amnesia," said the nurse.

"Amnesia?"

_Amnesia?_

"Yes. I haven't seen anything like this in all of my years here."

_How can I have amnesia. Wait... What's that? OOWWWWW! My head hurts!_

Images flashed into the vulpix's head. They were of a girl with shoulder brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Then, there was another image of the girl transforming into a vulpix.

"Vulll..." said the vulpix.

"She's awake!" yelled the boy.

The vulpix opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked around.

"I...I...I can't believe it!" exclaimed the nurse.

The vulpix looked confused. Where was she? What happened? Why was she here?

The nurse checked her heart rate, her blood count, and everything that needed to be looked at.

"She's in perfect health. Except for one thing..."

"What is it?" yelled the boy.

"Well, I think that she has amnesia."

"Oh..." the boy seemed depressed.

_Who is this kid? Well, he might be okay as a friend. _

Someone walked into the room, "Well! Things seem fine in here! What I miss?" he asked.

"_Everything._" said the nurse, annoyed.

"Vulpix." she knew that whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be very fun...

* * *

**"Hey Lizzy! Are you okay? You scared us before!"** said some sort of yellow mouse.

**"Huh?" **said the Vulpix.

**"What do ya mean huh? I was just asking if you were feeling better!"** yelled the yellow mouse.

**"What are you talking about?"** asked the Vulpix, but then walked away.

_What's her problem?_

_Who are all of these people? Who's that? I don't understand what...Wait a minute! There was that girl in my head before! Maybe if I think about her, I can draw her or something. Then I can show it to someone! maybe they'll get it!_

The vulpix looked around where she was. She found a puddle of really thick mud. She ran over to it and put a claw in the mud. She started to draw a line. But, despite the mud puddle being so thick, the mud seeped right back into the line.

The Vulpix took her paw and put it into the mud. She tried to pick some of it up, but it was hard to pick up mud with the back of your hand. Eventually, she got enough up to make a small picture. She spread the mud around the ground. It became thicker and thicker the more that she moved it around. Eventually, she got it to be just the right thickness. Then, she took her claw and put it in the mud. She tried making the line again. This time, it stayed.

_This is going to work!_

And, she got onto work on the picture.

* * *

Later on in the day, she finished the picture. She thought that it looked very similar to the image in her head. Now, she just had to wait.

Vulpix was just coming around the corner, **"Hey Lizzy! Are ya feeling any better?"**

The vulpix didn't answer.

**"Didn't you hear me Lizzy?"**

**"Are you talking to me?"** asked the Vulpix.

**"Yeah! You do remember your name, do ya?"**

**"No,"** said the Vulpix.

**"You don't? Well, it's Lizzy,"** said Vulpix, **"And what are you doing?"**

**"I'm waiting for this mud to dry," **explained Lizzy.

**"I can make that a lot quicker ya know!"**

Vulpix ran over to Lizzy. He used a flamethrower on the mud. When he was done, the mud had become totally solid.

**"Thanks!" **yelled Lizzy. She took the mud and ran over to the strange boy. She tapped his leg a couple of times and waited. He turned around.

"What's wrong Vulpix?" he asked.

She put the mud picture in front of him. He picked it up. It wasn't as hot as it was before.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

He stared at the picture for a good minute. Lizzy waited. He looked down at Lizzy. He asked, "Did you draw this?"

She nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW HOW LIZZY LOOKED LIKE?"

All of a sudden, the images came back into Lizzy's head. This time, it was the funny looking boy. He was standing there. Suddenly, Letters came into view right next to the image of him. They said, 'R-Y-A-N.

_His name is Ryan._

She had another image go into her head. It was again, of the girl, turning into a Vulpix. Then she knew. She was the girl.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry about making Lizzy have amnesia. But it's the only way that the story can go in the right direction.


	13. The truth

Author's note: All of the other options didn't really make the plot work out that well yet. I might have one of them happen later on, but for now, I'm going to go with this option.

Chapter 12

_I was a human._

"Well, how did you know how she looked like?" Ryan asked.

Lizzy looked up at him. She thought of an idea.

"Vul vulpix vul ul!"

Lizzy pointed to the drawing, then tugged on Ryan's jeans. Ryan handed her the drawing. She pointed to the drawing, and then pointed at herself.

"You know Lizzy?" asked Ryan.

Lizzy shook her head.

"Then what?"

Lizzy pointed again to the drawing, then back at her chest.

"I don't understand."

Lizzy sighed, then ran back to the mud. This time, she made a picture of a vulpix. And then, she tried using an attack. She could feel the warmth inside of her, then she imagined it being lifted up to her throat and coming out of her mouth. It worked, but she could only use ember for now.

She took the drawing back to Ryan. This time, she placed the picture of herself on the ground, then she took the picture of a Vulpix and replaced them.

"I still don't get it!" Ryan was getting frustrated, "Why don't you just write what you want to tell me on the mud?"

Lizzy tried to slap her forehead with a paw. But it didn't turn out so well. She ended up losing her balance and getting a face full of dirt. She lifted herself up then thought, _Why didn't I think of that?_

Lizzy went back over to the patch of mud. She spelled out:I-M H-E-R_._

She didn't have the energy to use ember again, so she brought Ryan, the picture of herself, and the picture of a Vulpix and put them down in front of the words. After Ryan read them, she switched the picture of Lizzy out with the picture of a Vulpix.

"Are you saying-" Ryan cut himself off with silence.

Lizzy nodded.

"WHAT THE- HOW THE- OH MY GOD!" he screamed (I think that Snowpoint city could hear that).

Now, I can't remember if Ryan fainted, or jumped in the river. But, considering that if he jumped in the river, he would have most likely drowned, he probably just fainted.

* * *

_"Ryan! Ryan! Wake up!"_

"Who's there?" asked Ryan.

_"Ryan! You have to wake up! Before they get you too!"_

"Who?"

_"They're probably coming right as I speak! Quickly! Please! Wake up! Close your eyes or something! Just WAKE UP!"_

Ryan closed his eyes. There was something grabbing at his feet. It was trying to put some sort of needle into his leg.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ryan was turning left and right. Then he got faster and faster.

_Oh my god! What are they doing to him in there?_

While Ryan was asleep, Lizzy got another vision. It was of the people who turned her into a Vulpix. She remembered the vision as Ryan was asleep.

_"His dreams are tasty. But, Pokemon dreams are even more so. If we could turn him into a Pokemon, then every night would be a feast!"  
_

Lizzy stood in front of Ryan. She thought of something. She held her breath, then concentrated on the warmth inside of her. She focused, and focused, and focused. Then she let loose a very strong ember straight at Ryan!

"OOOOOWWWWWW!"

Ryan jerked awake. He could feel a burning sensation all over him.

_Good thing that it wasn't a flamethrower, that probably would have lit him on fire!_

"Vulpix!"

Ryan looked to his left, completely forgetting about his pain.

"L-L-Lizzy? I-is t-t-that really y-you?"

Instead of answering, Lizzy looked down at the ground. Then she burst into tears.

"VVVUUULLL!" she cried.

Ryan looked straight at her, then tears started to form into his eyes.

"I should have known," he muttered looking down, "I was so stupid."

He looked at Lizzy. She was still crying. He got down on his knees. He looked at her. She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked at him.

"Lizzy, I need to know, who did this to you?" asked Ryan.

Lizzy thought about it for a couple of seconds. Then she said, **"These people who live in dreams. They wanted you, not me. It was all an accident. They said that they like to eat dreams, and live in nightmares. They said that they liked to eat your dreams. But they also said that Pokemon dreams were even more great-"**

"I can't understand you Lizzy." said Ryan. This made Lizzy cry even more.

**"I'm losing my humanity!"** she screamed. Pikachu and Vulpix came out of some bushes.

Pikachu said, **"Lizzy! What's wrong?"**

**"I did it,"** said Lizzy.

**"You mean you-"**

**"Yeah. I told him."** Lizzy said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The two tears landed on her paws. They steamed off of them. Lizzy winced. But she couldn't stop the tears. They all landed on her paws. And they all steamed off.

"Does that hurt?" asked Ryan. Lizzy nodded. _There must be a way to communicate in more than one direction with her. What if we-_

Ryan took some of the mud from the side of the river. He wrote all of the letters of the alphabet on the mud. Then, he said, "Vulpix. Could you use flamethrower on the mud?"

Vulpix nodded. He used flamethrower straight at the middle of the mud. When he was done, the mud was totally baked. He said, "Point to the letters."

Lizzy pointed to all the letters that she said before. After she was done, Ryan said, "Wait, so they weren't after you, but they were after me? Just because of my dreams?"

Lizzy nodded. Ryan said nothing. Ryan was not the kind of person who cares only about himself. But this was scary. He was worried.

"Vul vul?" asked Lizzy.

Ryan still said nothing. Lizzy had to think. Then she had it. It was really risky, but it had to be worth it. She ran back into the campsite, and looked for Kirlia.


	14. A strange reality

Chapter 13

**"There is a flower. The flower is growing. It is a bud. Now it has opened. The flower is losing a petal. Than another, and another. There are no more petals left. Now, it is fall. The flower is getting colder, and colder. It is dying. The flower is dead. You have just passed through the life cycle of a flower. This is one of the many ways to enter into a dream,"** said Kirlia, to Lizzy.

**"That one didn't work either,"** said Lizzy frustrated.

Kirlia, for the past thirty minutes, have been trying to get Lizzy to go to sleep. If there was a way that Lizzy could go to sleep, than that's what she would have to concentrate on when she tried to go into a dream. Ryan just walked up to them. He asked, "What are you doing?" he put the slab of mud in front of Lizzy. She tapped the letters - I-M T-R-Y-I-N-G T-O L-E-A-R-N H-O-W T-O G-O I-N-T-O A D-R-E-A-M.

"Okay..." said Ryan, "Man, Rachel would probably kill me if she found out what happened to you."

Lizzy tapped the letters - W-H-O?

"What do ya mean who? Rachel's your best friend!" said Ryan, totally forgetting the fact that Lizzy had amnesia.

Lizzy felt sick to her stomach. She had images flash into her head of her and a girl playing basketball. They loved to play that.

"Lizzy, you okay?" Ryan asked.

Lizzy ran behind a tree. They all heard something that sounding like a cross of someone throwing up, and flames crackling.

"Whoa! Lizzy, you okay?" yelled Ryan.

"Vul..." moaned Lizzy.

"You gonna be okay?"

Lizzy nodded. Ryan mumbled, "Man. I _really _wish that I could understand you! That would sure make things a whole lot easier!"

"Vul, vu."

Lizzy looked back at Kirlia. Kirla said, **"Let's try this again. The sun is rising in the east. Throughout the day, the sun goes towards the west. It is noon. The burning sun is hot against your skin. The sun is setting in the west. It goes down further, and further, until the only light that you can see, is the bright light coming from a full moon in the sky, and the millions of other suns out there."**

**"That didn't work either!"** yelled Lizzy.

"You know, what you could do, is that you could use the element fire. Since that is Lizzy's type and all," said Ryan.

"Vul?" screamed Lizzy.

"KIR! KIRLIA KUR!" yelled Kirlia.

"What is it?" asked Ryan.

**"Y-y-y..." **started Lizzy.

**"C-c-cou..."** began Kirlia.

"What is it?" yelled Ryan.

**"_Understood _us..." **finished off Kirlia and Lizzy.

"Huh?" asked Ryan.

Lizzy pawed the mud slab rapidly.

"_What?_" chuckled Ryan, "I can't understand a mere Pokemon! Ooops..."

**"I recognize that! You're the person who gave up the plan to turn Ryan into a Pokemon!"** screamed Lizzy.

"What are you talking about? I can't be that person! I don't look anything like him!... Ooops..."

**"Where's Ryan?" **screamed Lizzy.

"I can't tell you! After all, that would not help us here! Now, I can't understand you as good as when you're speaking English! Now, let's do this!" Once again, the mist surrounded Lizzy. But she took this as an opportunity to find Ryan.

"Hey! Stop right-" started the man. He had become his original shape. Kirlia stopped him with a psychic attack.

**"They're tying him to a tree right now! They're trying to put him to sleep!" **she screamed.

* * *

"Ryan! RYAN!" screamed Lizzy. No answer. She tried a different spot and screamed again, "RYAN!" She went at this for at least ten minutes.

"Ryan!" nothing. "RYAN!" still nothing. The mist was starting to wear off. You could hear half human noises, and half Pokemon noises. For example, "Rvuan!" And nothing worked. Finally, the mist wore off. "Vulpix!" Once Lizzy realized that the mist wore off, she fell down, half from exhaustion, the other half from simply loosing hope. She buried her face in her arms and cried. She thought about what the man said.

"_Why don't you try using the element of fire, since that is Lizzy's element?_"

Lizzy closed her eyes, **"There is a candle. Someone has just lit a match. The match touched the candle. The candle has a very strong flame now. The candle is letting in maximum light into the room. The candle is dying down. The wax going further, and further down into the base,"** Believe it or not, Lizzy could feel her eyelids drooping down. She stopped talking. She stood up. Kirlia said that if she could find some sort of thing like that, that could put her to sleep, that would be the way to enter a dream.

Lizzy started sprinting through the woods. Weather she could speak English or Pokemon, she knew that she had to find Ryan.

* * *

"Let go of me!" screamed Ryan.

"Why should we?" asked a man, covered in a black hoodie.

"Why do you want me here?" asked Ryan.

"We want to do to you what we did to your friend!" yelled the man, quite angry with this boy, he had given him trouble for over an hour.

"What do you mean?" screamed Ryan.

"Oh, that's right! We sent in one of our rookies to take your place while we tied you here!"

"Vulpix!"

"Vulpix! I'm over here!" screamed Ryan (In case you haven't guessed, it was the rookie that heard Lizzy's explanation that she was Lizzy, not a Vulpix).

Lizzy ran towards Ryan. She could see him. She was happy. But she felt something inside of her. Not the warmth that was normally the only thing that she could feel. But it was something, different. Almost...love. Lizzy felt sick to her stomach. She could feel memories flooding back to her. Her mom, her dad, Ryan, her little brother, her cat Miki, Rachel, her minor crush...

"You still don't get it?" yelled the man.

"What's to get?" asked Ryan. There were more of them coming. And more, and more, and more...

"The day that you find yourself here, you loose your friend. Then, you find a Vulpix."

"What's your point?" snapped Ryan. Tears came to his eyes seconds later as another man tightened the ropes on him.

The man sighed, "Later, the Vulpix gets amnesia. But, her brainwaves are off. They don't show a Pokemon with amnesia, they instead show the brainwaves of a human with amnesia. You wouldn't get the rest because one of our rookies took your place as we tied you up."

Ryan was silent. He slowly looked over at the Vulpix. She was fighting to stand up, she looked like she was about to puke, her six tails moving wildly behind her, head down, tears streaming down her cheeks...

"A-a-are y-you saying-" the man cut Ryan off.

"Yes. Your friend, has been here the whole time. Your friend, is here right now. She, is that pathetic, good for nothing, Vulpix."


	15. The dead, power, and a miracle

Chapter 14

"Lizzy?" Ryan said. This so far was much different than the rookie's fake reaction.

Lizzy was really starting to cry hard.

"Vul vul vul vuh vul..."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" screamed Ryan at the top of his lungs. This was definitely different then the rookie's fake reaction.

"It wasn't meant for her! It was meant to happen to you!" yelled the man.

"I DON'T CARE! AND BESIDES! THAT WASN'T WHAT I ASKED!" screamed Ryan, obviously angry.

"VUUULLLLL!" yelled Lizzy, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

No one spoke a word. They all just stared at Lizzy. She was screaming. Her head jerked up. You could literally see fire in her eyes. Then, fire surrounded her.

Ryan whispered to himself, "Rage..."

The man heard this, then fear came to his eyes. He screamed, "Kill her!"

Somehow, some sort of gun appeared in a hand of all of the men. They all shot at Lizzy. Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.

Ryan screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Lizzy sped out of the way, which was fast even for a Pokemon. None of the shots even came close to her. Every single one of the men looked around rapidly.

Lizzy jumped from out of nowhere, all six of her tails glowing white. She did a flip in midair and somehow hit six of the men right in the head. They somehow all poofed away.

"What the heck?" said Ryan in a whisper. The man had even more fear in his eyes as she hit the ground, and ran back to where she first started to cry.

She pivoted and somehow spun around to face the rest of the men. She took a deep breath. She didn't even know that she was doing this. She looked at all the men. She felt the warmth inside of her again. But it was bigger. A lot bigger. She opened her mouth.

"VUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL!"

_Firespin..._

All of the men were sucked into a huge tornado of fire. They all poofed away somehow. There was a ton of screaming.

_The fire inside... The fire inside is strong... The fire inside is strong in a way that I haven't seen since I trained... Since I trained... Long ago..._

Lizzy turned back to normal. And in the split second that she somehow heard all of this being said, she said, **"Who... Are... You...?"**

Lizzy blacked out.

* * *

Ryan saw the whole thing happen. And he could barely think. He was just astonished that he was looking for his friend for a whole month, and she had been with him the whole time.

_Lizzy. I was so stupid._

Ryan struggled to get out of the rope and help his friend who was laying, still as a rock, on the ground.

"It's no use," he whispered to himself. And he started to cry a little.

"She must be gone," he said.

"Pikachu!" screamed something.

"Pikachu?" asked Ryan to himself.

"PIKACHU!" screamed the same thing.

"PIKACHU! OVER HERE!" yelled Ryan, at the top of his lungs. Somehow, Pikachu, Kirlia and Vulpix came running out from behind a bush. They were followed by Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"What the heck?" yelled Ash.

Dawn ran over to Ryan and started to untie him. The second he got out, Ryan ran straight over to Lizzy.

"Lizzy..." he muttered.

"What?" asked Ash.

Ryan started to cry.

Brock ran over to him. He felt Lizzy's neck and wrist. He said, "There's no pulse. She's... gone."

"Well... What if..." mumbled Ash.

"Well, what if what?" yelled Dawn, "Spit it out already!"

"What if we got her to nurse Joy? She helped Pikachu before, in fact, she helped Pikachu a lot of times. But, come on! We can't give up!"

In about five seconds, they were a quarter of the way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"CLEAR!" screamed nurse Joy.

Lizzy jumped up a tiny bit, but her pulse did not change.

"Charging... Clear!" screamed nurse Joy again.

Ryan was looking through the huge glass window at Lizzy, being shocked by that machine over, and over again. Even Pikachu started joining in five minutes ago. While nurse Joy charged, Pikachu shocked.

"Lizzy," mumbled Ryan.

"You keep on mumbling Lizzy. Who is she?" asked Ash.

"Her."

"Oh! So, you named your Pokemon?"

"To tell you the truth, she's not my Pokemon."

"Did you steal it?"

"SHE! Not it!" yelled Ryan.

"Okay! Okay."

"I didn't steal her. We've been friends. Or at least, she's been friends with my sister."

"Oh! So it- I mean, _she's_ your sister's Pokemon."

"Remember! When we first met, I said that I came from a different world?"

"Sure. Wait. In your world, Pokemon is only a show on T.V.. So, how could you be friends with Lizzy for a long time?"

Ryan looked at Lizzy again. For about a minute. He looked at Ash and said, "She wasn't always a Pokemon."

"What?"

"Just like Lilly turned you into a Pikachu by accident."

"You mean, she was-"

"Yeah. Only, it was half an accident for her."

"How so?"

Ryan explained about the mysterious men and everything that he knew.

''Wow...'' exclaimed Ash. Right then nurse Joy walked out with a frown on her face, "She's... gone..."

Ryan stood up. He ran into the room. Nurse Joy didn't even try to stop him.

"LIZZY!" he screamed through tears. Right then, out of all the times, he remembered a pokedex entry that he read on one of his games at his house. It was about Vulpixes. Briefly, it basically said, 'A Vulpix has an inner flame that never goes out.'

"Does that go out when it dies?" he wondered aloud. He petted Lizzy's body a bit. Then, he found it. It was faint, but it was there.

"Nurse Joy!" he yelled.

Nurse Joy ran into the room, "What is it?" she asked.

"Does a Vulpix's inner flame go out when it dies?" he asked.

"Yes. It does."

"You have to keep working!"

"Why?"

"She's still warm!"

Nurse Joy felt Lizzy's stomach, where the flame should be. She said, "Chansey! Get in here fast! We have a little miracle to preform!"

Right then, at the worst perfect timing ever, a few people came through the window. A few bad guys that we just met.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" started Jessie.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ryan.

Jessie, James, and Meowth didn't say a word. They have never been talked too like this, not even by the twerps.

"Anyways..." said Meowth, awkwardly, "We came here for the Vulpix!"

"NO!" yelled Ryan, "You aren't taking Lizzy anywhere!"

"We know what _Lizzy_ is!" yelled James.

Right then, Brock, Ash, and Dawn ran into the room.

"You're not getting Pikachu!" yelled Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"We're not here for Pikachu!" yelled Meowth, "We're here for the human Pokemon! Or, should I say, the Vulpix on the table!"

"WHAT?" screamed Brock and Dawn at the same time. Also, right then, Cassidy and Butch flew through the window as well.

"Hey kids!" said Cassidy with a smirk.

"It's Cassidy!" yelled Brock.

"And Bit-" Ash could almost feel Misty's mallet hitting him in the head. When he fell down ans yelled, "OWWW! DON'T!" everyone just stared...

"Now you've gone too far with the names! For the last time my name is-"

"Butch! We've got it!" yelled Ryan.

"See! The new twerp even gets it! My name is not Bit-" now Jessie whacked Butch in the head, along with Cassidy.

"Ow."

They all got back into their fighting stance. Jessie said, "Sev-"

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Cassidy. They started getting into a fight. James and Butch somehow got pulled in, and they all fell down the open window...

"Okay..." said Dawn, not quite knowing what just happened.

Nurse Joy just shook it off and started trying to help Lizzy. So far, it wasn't working.

* * *

_What is this? Am I dreaming again? It feels different than the other times._

Lizzy, in human form, started walking around in her dream. She didn't understand it. It almost seemed like she wasn't breathing at times, then when she realized this, she gasped for breath, but it did not come to her.

_"Join us... Join us..."_

_"Who's there?" _she yelled. Odd, her voice almost sounded like it was printed on paper.

_"Come and sleep with us... Don't wake up..."_

_"Shut up! Now come out!"_ whoever these people were, they did not come out.

_"Join the people of the dead..."_

Lizzy's legs started moving on their own. She was walking towards the voices.

"Come on Lizzy! FIGHT!" yelled someone.

_Ryan..._

Lizzy fell down. It felt like someone was pulling her legs. She started to claw the ground to try and stop herself.

"Come on! You have to try harder!"

Lizzy started to claw the ground as hard as she could. It did nothing.

_"URRGGGHHH!" _she could feel a wave of warmth coming over her. She looked down at her hands, they were only paws again.

She couldn't feel the pull of what felt like a thousand souls on her legs anymore. She started to run away from the voices as fast as she could.

* * *

"We're getting a pulse! A small one, but a pulse none the less!" yelled nurse Joy, relieved and tired. Ryan just smiled. He also cried.

Nurse Joy, and everyone else walked out of the room. Ryan stayed in. _I don't care if you're a Pokemon or not. Well, I guess I do. But, you're still my friend, and nothing can change that._

Lizzy started to stir a little bit. Ryan looked up. There was an IV in her right paw.

Ryan was scared. Even though Lizzy would live. How would she get back to normal? And why did those people want him?

"Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..."

Ryan looked up. Lizzy was talking. Saying the same words over and over again. But her eyes were still closed.

"Lizzy?" Ryan said.

"Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..." she repeated.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" Ryan asked. He almost laughed at that question. _Of course she's not okay! She's a frickn' Vulpix for crying out loud!  
_

_

* * *

__The fire inside... The fire inside is strong... The fire inside is strong in a way that I haven't seen since I trained... Since I trained... Long ago... _

**"What are you talking about?" **asked Lizzy.

_The fire inside... The fire inside is strong... The fire inside is strong in a way that I haven't seen since I trained... Since I trained... Long ago..._

**"I don't understand!" **yelled Lizzy, getting agitated. This voice had been talking for what seemed like hours.

**"Come on! Who are you?"**

The voice almost sounded robotic, static like. Maybe a tiny little bit feminine.

_I... am not... a who... I am... an...it..._

**"What are you then?" **asked Lizzy, finally getting a little response.

_I... am..._ the voice sounded hesitant. _Dead..._

**"What?" **asked Lizzy, scared.

_Yes... _A small figure, about the size of Lizzy, started to appear. But, it looked like Lizzy was looking at the figure through water. Almost like a muddy puddle.

**"Why are you hear?"**

_Since... You came... Here... I... Knew that... I... Had a... Chance... To... Say... Goodbye..._

**"What?"**

_Yes..._

Whatever it was, it started to fade away.

**"Wait! Don't leave!"**

The figure already faded away completely. Then, Lizzy closed her eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Quick question - Do you want me to make fewer chapters, but make them longer, or do you want me to make more chapters, but make them shorter? Please put your answer in a review.


	16. Swears on paper

Chapter 15

**"Who are you?" **asked Lizzy.

"Lizzy?" said Ryan, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Lizzy's eyes twitched. Then she opened the huge brown eyes. She looked over where Ryan was.

They both smiled. Lizzy for simply seeing that Ryan was there, and he knew the truth. Ryan, from relief that Lizzy was okay.

Nurse Joy walked in right then. She looked at Lizzy's monitor. She smiled, "Well, it looks like she's ready to go."

Lizzy had a sudden feeling of shock all over her body. _What... what is this?_

She looked at nuse Joy. Nothing. No feeling. But, then she looked at Ryan. There it was again! She closed her eyes. _What is this?_

She shook her head hard. No more feeling. The next thing she knew, she was being talked to by nurse Joy. She said, "Time to get up and out of bed."

"Chansey!" yelled the huge egg Pokemon.

Lizzy hopped down before the Pokemon or could grab her and place her down. She did not want to be held anymore.

* * *

Now this time, it was Ryan who had the feeling of shock. _What the heck?_

The feeling disappeared.

_What the heck was that?_

_

* * *

_Later on, Ryan and Lizzy got their own room in the Pokemon center. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu got their own room. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu almost immediately fell asleep. Ryan and Lizzy stayed awake for a while.

"Lizzy?" said Ryan, feeling very awkward, "You awake?"

"Vul..." said Lizzy.

There was silence. I mean, come on! What else would you do?

Ryan looked up at the ceiling from his bed. Then he looked to his left, away from Lizzy. He couldn't take it. It wasn't just the fact that she had turned into a Pokemon and he was sad, but it was also totally awkward!

There was a typewriter right where he looked. He got up.

Lizzy looked over to him. He said, "Lizzy, I'm so so sorry. I can be such a dumb ass sometimes."

"VUL!" screamed Lizzy. She jumped off of her tiny bed... like... thing...

She jumped onto Ryan's bed so that he could see her better, "VUL VUL VULPIX VUL!" she yelled.

"Lizzy... I-" he was interrupted by nurse Joy.

She said, "Could you please keep it down in here? There have been some complaints that some loud noise was coming from in here."

She walked out of the room. There was silence for a couple of seconds. Then, Lizzy burst out laughing.

"What's there to laugh about?" asked Ryan.

**"It's just... People complained to her... *Laugh* Five seconds after I... *Laugh* Started yelling! How the heck... *Laugh* Is that even... *Laugh* Possible!"**

Lizzy fell of the bed on the opposite side of where Ryan was standing. She stopped laughing and she jumped back onto the bed. She eyed the thing that Ryan was looking at before. There was paper inside of it.

She jumped down to the typewriter. She looked at it for a couple of seconds. Then, she pawed at the keys. When the paper went all the way to the edge, Lizzy realized that it would be pretty tricky to get it down a line. She ended up having to use one paw to push the typewriter back to the left. And after that - after many failed attempts - had to flip over, and use two paws to twist the knob to allow herself to write the next line. After she was done, this is what the note said:

Are you sure that you want to call yourself a dumb ass? Is it because you didn't know that I was me? That's not your fault! If anyone is the dumb ass it would be me! I was the one who touched the picture of the forest in the first place! If I hadn't done that, none of this would have happened!

Ryan didn't even know what to say to this. He just kind of stood there. After what seemed a minute, he said, "You're right. Not about the picture of the forest, but about me not being a dumb ass-" again, Ryan was cut off by nurse Joy.

"I've had some complaints of swearing on paper and out loud in this room. Please don't say, or write, any bad words in here, okay?" she walked out of the room, not even waiting for an answer.

Again, there was about five seconds of silence. Then, again, Lizzy burst out laughing.

"How the fu- heck did they know that you were writing swear words on paper?" Ryan half yelled, and half laughed.

Lizzy was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her stomach. She was laughing so hard, that sparks were coming out and burning little sections on the paper in the typewriter.

Suddenly, Lizzy stopped laughing. She heard something inside of her head again.

"Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..." she said.

Ryan stopped laughing now, "Lizzy, are you okay?"

"Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..." she repeated.

"Lizzy! Snap out of it!" yelled Ryan.

* * *

**"Shut up!" **yelled Lizzy. There was that voice again.

The faded image appeared again. Much clearer this time. It was actually a Vulpix!

_Last time that we met, I said that I was dead. I am much more than dead... _it said.

There was a lot less pausing in it's words, **"Well, what else are you?"** yelled Lizzy.

_I'm like you._ This was definitely a girl. _I... wasn't always like this._

Lizzy paused.

_I... was a... human being..._

_

* * *

_"LIZZY! WAKE UP!" yelled Ryan, kneeling beside the little Vulpix.

_"Hello Ryan..."_ now Ryan was hearing voices inside of his head.

"Who are you?" he yelled at the mysterious voice.

All that it said was, _"Hello Ryan..."_

Ryan was getting scared. He picked Lizzy up, whom was still perfectly awake and still muttering, "Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..." and he ran out of the room into Ash, Brock, and Dawn's room.

"Guys! Wake up!" he yelled. The Pokemon had the first response. Pikachu ran over to him, and Vulpix jumped out of his pokeball. Kirlia teleported into the room.

**"What's wrong?" **yelled Pikachu.

Ryan set Lizzy down on the ground. She was just lying there, eyes wide open, muttering, "Vul... Vul vuh... Vul vulpix vuh vul... Vul vu vul vulpix... Pix vul..." over and over again. She couldn't stop.

Ash had woke up first - Wow... - and he said, "What happened?"

"Lizzy keeps on muttering these words over and over again! And now, I'm hearing voices!"

"Kir kir..." said Kirlia.

"What?" asked Ryan.

**"I think... That I've met this person when I was Ralts. Then mama told me about it,"** said Kirlia.

**"Who? Lizzy? But, you've known her for a month!" **said Pikachu.

**"No... Not Lizzy... Someone else..."** Kirlia looked like she was about to scream any second, **"It's not the voice inside of Lizzy's head. I think that it might even be the voice inside of Ryan's head."**

**"Who's voice do you think it is?"** asked Vulpix.

Kirlia hesitated. She did not know who it was yet. But, she wanted to figure it out. She hadn't tried this in a while. But she looked into Ryan's eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryan.

But Kirlia already did what she intended to do. She used Psychic attack on Ryan. He instantly fell asleep.

"What are you doing Kirlia?" yelled Ash. Pikachu and Vulpix yelled the same thing at the same time.

**"I have... Some unfinished business to attend to..."** she said, right before touching Ryan on the right shoulder, and actually, physically going into his dream. Not her spirit, but her physical self, disappeared from sight...

* * *

Author's note: Do you like it? I sure hope that you do. I haven't gotten any reviews in a while, and I'm hoping for some after this chapter. But try to answer the question in the last chapter in a review.


	17. Kirlia's secret

Chapter 16

Three years ago...

_"Mama!" yelled the young Ralts, "I don't wanna go to bed!"_

_"Well then, I guess that I can't tell you a story," said a Gardavoir._

_"Okay. I'll get in bed," said Ralts. She got into bed, "Tell me a story now Mama!"_

_"Alright," said the mother, thinking back to stories when she was a little Kirlia. She thought of one. She started, "A long time ago..."_

_

* * *

_

_A long time ago... There was a baby being born. Now, this baby was named Koron. Koron was different from any other baby, for he could travel into your dreams. Later, when he became a young child, he learned how to make his entire living self go into a dream. The entire village that he was born in, knew that he was an outcast. So, they banished him to the out reaches of this world. _

_Koron lived in a dark forest. He did not leave the forest for a long long time. Not until he was an adult. He left the forest in misery, and anger. He did not get to experience ten long years of his life like a normal boy. so, he seeked revenge. He went back to his little village, and he tried to destroy every single person in it. But, the people out witted him. They had put traps along the village's edge to keep out an opposing village. Koron just so happened to land into a trap. He was put into a cage and given to the entire kingdom's council. _

_"We should kill him!" yelled an arrogant man._

_"We should send him to the far reaches of the universe!" yelled another man. They all argued on what to do to Koron. _

_One of the men was wise, yet the opposite. So he said, "We should not kill him. That would be too easy on him. We should do something permanent to him, so that he can feel it for the rest of eternity."_

_The council thought about what they should do to Koron, when suddenly some sort of figure came in, "You need punishment, eh?" it said._

_"I have just finished a potion. If injected into the person, it should turn he or she into a Pokemon."_

_This seemed reasonable to the council, so they paid the man part of their army of Rapidash, for the one time use potion. _

_

* * *

_

_"What happened next mama?" asked the young Ralts._

_"That's all that mama was told when she was a kid_," _said the Gardavoir, "But, they say that Koron was the reason why the Ninetales curse exists."_

_Gardavoir walked out of the room. Ralts slept that night, dreaming of endings for the story._

_

* * *

_

_"Wake up everyone!" yelled a voice._

_Ralts jerked awake. She recognized the voice of that of her papa's. _

_She got up immediately. She teleported into the living room of the home in the hundred year old oak tree._

_"What is it papa?" asked Ralts. Her papa was a Gallade. _

_"Time for breakfast!" he yelled, happily. This was not like him. He was normally serious, in a good way._

_"Okay..." said Ralts._

_The next few days went as normal. Nothing really exciting happened, except for her papa acting in a strange way that was for him. As I said, normal. Until..._

_"Ralts honey! Come here please!" yelled Gallade. Ralts teleported in._

_"What is it papa?" asked Ralts._

_"Honey, I-" Gallade cut himself off. It almost seemed like he was fighting with himself. Heck, he was fighting with himself._

_"Papa? What's wrong?" yelled Ralts._

_"Run..." said Gallade._

_"But-" started Ralts._

_"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!"_

_Ralts teleported out of the room. She ran inside of her mother's room. She screamed, "Something's wrong with papa!"_

_Her mom said, "Run as fast as you can. Grab your dolly and run. Don't come back. I'll come back to you. Don't forget: the instant after you do a good deed, you'll evolve," she teleported out of the room. _

_Ralts teleported into her room. She grabbed her special dolly, a tiny Ralts that her mother found on the side of the road at night. She teleported out of the house, and she ran. She teleported at some places, and ran at others. She was scared._

_

* * *

_

_It was ten months later. _

_Ralts was sleeping in the forest that night, with her dolly. _

_

* * *

_

_Koron. That's the only name that I can remember from stories. _

_She hadn't dreamed about this in months. _

_"Hello Ralts," said a voice._

_"Who are you?" yelled Ralts._

_"Hello Ralts," said the same voice._

_"Show yourself!" yelled Ralts._

_"Only if you want to die, just like I did to your parents," said the same voice, grimly._

_"Y-you killed my parents?" whispered Ralts._

_A figure started to appear in the nothingness of her dream. It was a Ninetales. _

_"What do you want? And who are you?" screamed Ralts at the top of her lungs._

_"I want others to feel the pain that I was in. And, you already know who I am."_

_"...Koron?..." whispered Ralts._

_"That's right," said Koron._

_"You're real?" asked Ralts, not believing this._

_"Yes."_

_Koron walked towards her. Paw by paw. Ralts closed her eyes and screamed. Nine out of nine tales swept across her face. She opened her eyes. Koron opened his mouth. Nine tiny embers flew out and surrounded Ralts. Ralts couldn't move._

_The embers grew bigger until they totally surrounded Ralts. The now huge flame absorbed into Ralts. She fell to the ground._

_"Now, you can go into a dream. You are an outcast, like me," snickered Koron. He left Ralts, withering in pain._

_"I'll... Kill you... Someday..." said Ralts. _

_

* * *

Ralts woke up eight hours later. She knew, that from that moment on, she was an outcast. Just like Koron said...  
_


	18. Bad idea Kirlia!

Author's note: I'm redoing this chapter because when I looked at my story, I repeated two different chapters! Then when I looked on the document manager, I had chapter 16, and chapter 18, but... Oh my luck... No 17! I think that was the only one that I deleted. So, I'm going to redo this one more time. Here it goes!

Chapter 17

Lizzy blinked. She looked around at where she was.

_Why am I in Ash's room?_

Ash was kind of standing there, blank expressions on his face. Vulpix and Pikachu were just standing there as well. Ryan was lying on the ground. And Kirlia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

**"Ryan!" **screamed Lizzy. She ran over to Pikachu and Vulpix, **"What the heck happened?"**

Pikachu and Vulpix were trying to explain all at once, **"The fire inside - And Ryan was hearing voices - Kirlia disappeared into Ryan - Oh! And - Unfinished business!"**

Lizzy ran over to Ryan. She touched his shoulder, and tried to focus on the candle. She instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Lizzy looked at Ryan's dream. It was amazing. Everything seemed to be just an empty space that had silver and gold swirling around it. She could see Ryan in the distance.

"Ryan!" she screamed. Ryan looked over at her.

"Lizzy! How did you get in here?" he screamed.

"I learned how to go inside and out of dreams like Kirlia can."

They were silent for just a few seconds. Then, they heard something.

"Hello Ryan," said someone.

"Where the heck are you?" he screamed. A figure began to form in front of Ryan. It appeared to be a Ninetales.

"Hello Ryan," it said again, "My name is Koron. I am the master of dreams."

"What are you doing here?" screamed Ryan.

"Yeah!" screamed Lizzy.

Koron smirked. He looked over at Ryan. He seemed to glare without changing his expression. Suddenly, reddish blackish rope seemed to surround Ryan. Ryan couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" he screamed. Koron began to walk forwards towards Ryan. He seemed to turn around and was about to swipe his tails across Ryan's face.

"Don't even think about it, Koron the moron!" screamed someone who we all know. Kirlia seemed to come out of nowhere. She put her arms across her face and Koron's tails swiped her arms. the rope came off of Ryan.

"What was he about to do?" yelled Lizzy.

"He was about to make it so that Ryan would be able to come into dreams too. Koron thinks that will make everyone an outcast. My power's not natural. It's because of him..." she said.

Koron looked at Kirlia. He smirked, "So, you're here."

Kirlia glared, "Shut it, Koron the Moron."

Now Koron glared at Kirlia. They stared at each other.

"You killed Mama. Now, you must die!" screamed Kirlia. She used Psychic on Koron. Koron somehow dodged it. He used flamethrower on Kirlia. She dodged it by using psychic. She directed the attack back at Koron, but remembered that would just power him up so she made it miss.

"Run! Spirits aren't as powerful as you think!" she screamed. Lizzy stepped back for a second, and Ryan stepped back.

"RUN!" she screamed again. This time, Lizzy and Ryan stepped back just a little bit more.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Lizzy.

Kirlia was silent for a second. She looked at Koron.

"_He_ killed them. Koron the moron killed them. You... killed... MAMA!" she screamed.

Now, Lizzy and Ryan were kind of scared, so they ran back. Koron used firespin on Kirlia, which only brushed her arm. Kirlia wanted to destroy Koron by now. She ran towards him and was able to kick him. She ran back a little ways.

Koron was silent. He was finally getting what was going on, "Hello, little Kirlia. I see that you've grown since we last met."

"Shut up! You killed Mama! Now, I'll kill you!" she screamed.

Lizzy and Ryan were watching the scene. It was terrifying.

"...I don't understand..." said Lizzy. Kirlia was about to attack. Koron was standing his ground. She ran towards him and was about to tug on his fur. When he turned around...

Kirlia was clutching one of his tails...

"Oh... shit..." said Kirlia.

"Heh heh heh... Now you're gonna get it Kirlia dear!"

"Dear god..." yelled Ryan, as he ran as fast as he could to the scene.


	19. So conflicted!

Chapter 18

_"Oh... shit..." said Kirlia._

_"Heh heh heh... Now you're gonna get it Kirlia dear!"_

_"Dear god..." yelled Ryan, as he ran as fast as he could to the scene._

_

* * *

_Kirlia was bound by some invisible force. Her hands at her sides. She couldn't even walk.

"What should I do? Should I..." Koron went through a list in his head, when he finally got his idea.

"I got it!" Koron opened his mouth wide. He looked at Kirlia who had tears running down her cheeks.

_What should I do? If I try and push Kirlia out of the way, then something bad could happen to me! But if I don't... Oh! I feel so conflicted!_

Nine huge dark balls erupted from his mouth. They were coming close to Kirlia. Lizzy had no choice.

"KIRLIA!" she ran over to her as fast as her legs could carry her. She pushed Kirlia out of the way, the ball of dark light...

"OWWW! OUCH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OUCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was running in circles, trying to get to her tails.

"DID HE GET YOU?" Kirlia screamed, concerned.

"NO!" screamed Lizzy, blowing sparks on her tails, "I landed on them!"

Ryan stopped, mouth agape. Half because Lizzy saved Kirlia, the other half because... well, he was just dumbfounded that Lizzy was so clumsy.

"What the heck...?" said Koron.

Lizzy stopped for the first time. She looked straight at Koron. She stopped. She had a strange feeling, like she was almost a puppet, and someone else was holding her up.

"**_You!"_** she said in a different voice.

"Who me?" laughed Koron, "We've never met!"

Lizzy gritted her teeth. She yelled, "_You were the one who killed me before!"_

"But you're right here!" he laughed again.

Lizzy closed her eyes. She didn't do it herself, neither did she talk before. Someone else did.

When Lizzy opened her eyes, they almost belonged to someone else. She had a different expression on her face. An angry expression.

She was mad, and she didn't know why.

_"The innocent little Vulpix that was so cute for some reason? You killed her?"_

"But that was-" Koron was interrupted by Lizzy.

_"I know. Over one hundred years ago."_

_

* * *

_"Lizzy! Snap out of it!" screamed Ryan, only about twenty feet away from her.

Lizzy, or whoever this was, ignored him. Instead, she looked straight at Koron. Her tails turned white. She looked like she was about to use iron tail on him. Koron got ready for the strike.

_Iron tail fake, double team combo._

Koron was just about to use fire spin, when Lizzy used double team.

"What the?" said Koron. Then he chuckled, "I guess it is you. You always did have that style of battling, Eva."

_"Shut it."_

Eva made all of the other Vulpix's jump right on Koron, then she used quick attack from behind one of them.

Ryan walked right next to Kirlia. He asked, "Is it true that Pokemon can only learn four moves?"

"This isn't the time for questions! But, no. That is not true," said Kirlia.

"Eva, you do realize that I will have to put the curse on someone?" asked Koron.

_"It can't be any worse than what I had to go through right now,"_ said Eva.

"NO!" yelled Ryan, "Eva! You can't have Koron put the curse on you! It wouldn't be you that he puts the curse on! It would be Lizzy!"

Now it was Eva who was feeling conflicted. If she took the curse, then it would be too people who were taking the curse. But if she didn't, then it would be Kirlia who would be taking the curse.

"There's more than two options," said Koron, apparently reading Eva's mind, "There is one other option."

He looked at Ryan. Ryan just stared. He didn't know what to do. Now _Ryan_ was the one who was feeling conflicted.

"DO... NOT... DO... THAT... RYAN..." yelled Lizzy. Apparently Eva let Lizzy come out just for a minute.

"But-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" she screamed, "If anyone should take the curse, it should be me."

"Why?" he asked.

"Duh! I'm a flipping Pokemon!" she yelled, "I honestly don't think that anything worse could happen!"

Ryan turned to Koron, "What are you going to do to the person who gets the curse?" he asked.

"It depends on the person," said Koron, "Killing the person would be too easy. So, it has to be something different. For example, Lizzy dear, you might loose all of your memories of being a human."

"You can't do that!" yelled lizzy.

"Oh! But I can."

"I already know who's gonna get cursed," said Kirlia.

"Who?" asked Lizzy.

"I am."

* * *

"No! Kirlia!" yelled Lizzy, "You can't get cursed!"

"I pulled his tail. Besides, I've already been cursed by Koron the moron."

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"It's the entire reason why I can go into dreams," said Kirlia, "_He_ was about to try and do that to Ryan."

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Brushing all nine tails against your face curses you like that."

"Are you ready, Kirlia dear?" asked Koron.

"Shut up, Koron the moron. But yes, I am ready."

Koron made the dark come again. But, no one noticed Lizzy.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" yelled Lizzy._

_"I'm saving your friend's life," said Eva._

Somehow, Eva teleported out of Lizzy. When Lizzy opened her eyes, Eva was right there. Only she was transparent.

She walked over to Kirlia. She stopped right before Koron could see her.

The darkness was just about one yard away from Kirlia, when Eva jumped.

Everyone gasped. Eva jumped straight into the darkness. Koron smirked, _Figures._

"Eva!" screamed Lizzy. She ran straight over to the transparent Vulpix.

Eva just looked at Koron. She said, _"Now I can say goodbye."_

"That's all that you wanted to do?" chuckled Koron.

_"Yeah. I always was persistent. But you were too. A little too much."_

Koron just kept smirking.

_"I'm gonna miss you, bro-bro."_

Everyone gasped again. Right then, Eva disappeared. Koron laughed, then he disappeared too.

"Let's go Lizzy," said Kirlia.

"Wait."

Lizzy kept looking at the spot where Eva just disappeared from.

"I don't know why, but I think I'm gonna miss her," she said.

Lizzy grabbed Kirlia's shoulder, and they teleported out of Ryan's dream.

"Wait!" screamed Ryan right before they went out.


	20. Skipping

Chapter 19

Latias and Latios had just teleported in front of the sacred temple for all Pokemon. On this, had a very important saying on it.

**"Do you see that? That is the ancient saying for all legendary Pokemon to remember,"** said Latios.

**"What does it say?" **asked Latias. She, unlike her brother, had not studied in ancient writing.

**"It's written in English,"** said Latios. Latias fell down anime style.

Latias got up. She read what it said:

_Balance. The world of Pokemon depends on one simple rule: Balance. If the balance is broken, then the world will begin to crumble. Do not distort the balance._

**"I'm scared..."** whimpered Latias.

**"We either need to get Arceus to kill a Vulpix and a boy,"** Latios said sarcastically, **"Or, we need to get the boy and the Vulpix back to their world."**

**"We will not kill more people!"** squealed Latias, not getting the sarcasm, **"But I don't know how to get them back! I think that the Aurck people put a virus on the portal! It was a wonder why the boy and I did not have any damage to ourselves!" **

Latias thought for a moment, **"Unless..."**

**"What?"** asked her brother.

**"Unless, it was because _she _touched the photo. But the question is, _why_ would someone put a virus on the portal?"**

**

* * *

**Ryan woke up with a migraine. He sat up, holding his forehead. It was obvious that he was in a lot of pain. Can you blame him? Talking Pokemon, being attacked by psybeam. In the past, this would have been the most out of the ordinary thing. But now, the only abnormal thing that happened was the talking Pokemon thing.

Lizzy was asleep on the ground. Along with Kirlia. _They're almost like sisters._

Ryan looked around. Dawn, Ash, and Brock were asleep, and all of the other Pokemon that were out either got out of their Pokeballs, or just went to sleep on the ground. Ryan figured that he had better go to sleep with them, despite what had just happened... Way to think.

* * *

That morning, everyone was woken up by nurse Joy.

"Your time's up!" she happily announced, before walking out of the room. Ryan and Lizzy, who had two experiences with the same nurse Joy yelled, "We didn't do anything wrong!"

Lizzy looked back at Ryan, who in return looked back at her. Again, she laughed till she cried, which you can probably imagine would hurt her. So, now she was half crying from pain and half crying from nurse Joy.

Everyone else in the room, except Ryan just said, "What the-"

* * *

After everyone left the Pokemon center, Ryan decided that it was time to leave everyone else.

"What about one more night together?" asked Ash.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea. Well, you know..." whispered Ryan.

Lizzy glared at him. Ryan didn't notice.

Later on during the day, Ryan and Lizzy were waving goodbye to everyone. They left through the woods that they came from.

They walked in silence for a while. Ryan finally broke the silence by asking, "So... How are ya?"

**"I don't think that I could respond to that. Mostly for the fact that you can't understand me."**

"...Nevermind," Ryan said.

They looked forward again. There was really nothing to talk about. So, we'll just skip ahead to when they somehow made it to Heartrome city.

"Wow..." said Ryan, "It looks so much different than in the games."

"Vul..." Lizzy definitely sounded impressed.

There were Pokemon contest posters that really caught Lizzy's eye. There was even one with a Vulpix on it. She was practically staring at that one.

_If I had to stay a Pokemon forever, I would definitely want to do this._

Ryan turned around to look at her. He said, "We don't want someone else to get our room at the Pokemon center!"

Lizzy looked at him, and then ran towards him. Again, we're going to skip through a little bit and get straight to the Pokemon center.

* * *

"Room 233. It's on the second floor to the left. Here's your room key," said nurse Joy.

"Thank you," said Ryan as he and Lizzy headed to their room... Again, we're going to skip the awkwardness of being in the same room with one another and just head to the lobby.

There was a girl who was wearing a _ton_ of metal. She had a Luxray with her.

"Hi! My name is Ryan. What's yours?"

"Go away," said the girl.

"Sorry. I was just asking your name."

"Urrgg! If I tell you my name, will you go away?" she asked.

"Sure," said Ryan.

"Jade. Now, I'm gonna practice for the contest. So leave me alone."

"You're entering the contest?" yelled Ryan.

"I thought that you were going to leave me alone now."

"No, YES! Sorry."

"You're entering, right?"

"No. I don't really have a Pokemon," Ryan said, sort of looking down at Lizzy.

"Oh! I guess that you won't be there to see me win with Luxray here."

"Lux, luxray," only Lizzy knew what he said, and she glared at him.

"Well, I suppose that since you don't have a Pokemon-" Jade was cut off.

"Vulpix," said Lizzy. She jumped onto... a table? How'd that get in the scene? Now, let's just say that right there, Lizzy got Ryan to enter.

"Or... I guess that I do."

"What the heck?" asked Jade.

Ryan leaned down towards Lizzy and asked her, "You sure about this?"

Lizzy nodded in return.

"Okay! I guess that we are entering."

"Fine," Jade stood up, "You'll get to see me and Luxray here win. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go practice.

Jade walked out of the Pokemon center.

Skipping the awkwardness again, and we'll just head over to their room.

**"Can I go outside?" **asked Lizzy.

"Huh?" asked Ryan.

Lizzy pointed to herself. Than she pointed outside of the window.

"What? You wanna go outside?" he asked.

Lizzy nodded.

"I don't think so. It might not be safe.

Lizzy looked at Ryan. She was a month younger than him, but still. She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could possibly come up with.

"No."

She whimpered.

"No."

Ryan looked at her eyes. They had the light hitting them just right. It was to much,

He sighed, "Fine. Just be careful."

Lizzy nodded and headed outside. She got out through the conveniently placed window.

* * *

She looked around at the signs and stopped at some of them. She couldn't believe her eyes at some of these signs. They were so... pretty.

"Hey! It's a Vulpix!" yelled a boy with a Piplup.

She looked at him. He had a determined expression on his face.

_Uh oh..._

"Piplup! Use water gun!"

A huge stream of water came out of its mouth. Lizzy jumped. It barely missed her.

She ran. Just ran. She could feel water hitting her tails every once and a while. Somehow, she made it back to the Pokemon center.

She found an emergency exit ladder and she climbed it up to her window. She jumped through it. Than she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Lizzy woke up. She looked around. Ryan wasn't in the room. She got up.

**"Ryan?"** no answer.

She walked around the room. He wasn't there.

She was about to walk through the door when she noticed something. It looked like a green scarf. It was on the floor. She touched it with the pads on her paw. It was silky.

She took her head and put it under the scarf. Then she got it around her neck. After she did that, she took her front paw and swung and hit the scarf. She got it on just right.

_Now, to go and find Ryan._ She ran out of the door.


	21. Anvils fall from the sky

Chapter 20

Lizzy had been walking around the center for over an hour. She could not find Ryan anywhere.

**"Where the heck is Ryan?" **she asked herself. Many times when she was walking through the seemingly endless halls, she saw a trainer.

They would say things like, "Oh wow! It's a Vulpix! That's so rare here! I should get it outside and try to catch it!"

And another would walk by and say, "It has a scarf around its neck idiot. It belongs to someone."

_Thank god for the scarf!_ Lizzy would think. And a Piplup came up once and asked, **"Who's God?"**

**"Who's a legendary Pokemon that everyone knows about? And how the heck could you hear my thoughts?"** asked Lizzy.

**"Arceus. And I don't know."**

**"That's like God. And weird."**

Lizzy walked on. She actually walked outside of the Pokemon center. And believe it or not, Ryan was there.

**"Ryan!"** she ran over to him. He was carrying a plastic bag.

"Hey Lizzy! Where'd ya get the scarf?" he asked.

**"I found it in our room. Whatcha got in the bag?"**

"You're probably wondering what I got in the bag, right?" Lizzy nodded, "You'll see. Let's go."

He started towards the Pokemon center. Lizzy followed. When they got into their room, after being asked one million questions about the strange Vulpix, Ryan reveled what was in the bag.

There were so many different things inside of it. For example, a bow, Frisbees, and another thing. Something that Lizzy was kind of afraid of.

Several Pokeballs. Different kinds. But all scary.

"Vul?" asked Lizzy.

"Apparently, the hundredth person to walk into their store, gets a bow, Frisbees, and a ton of Pokeballs. I was just browsing."

**"What the heck are we gonna do with all of... _these_?"** yelled Lizzy.

"We gotta figure out a way to communicate," said Ryan.

Someone ran into the room. He had a stack of papers in his hand and something else in his other hand, "CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled, "YOU ARE THE HUNDREDTH PERSON TO BE IN THIS ROOM! YOU GET..." he made a dramatic pause, "THIS WONDERFUL POKEMON TRANSLATOR!"

He threw the translator at Ryan, who barely caught it. The person tipped his hat (Where did that come from?) and walked out of the room.

There was an awkward pause. Then, Ryan spoke up, "You gotta be kidding me right?"

Lizzy realized that this kind of thing happened often, so she screamed to the air, **"I WANNA BE HUMAN AGAIN!"** just then, an anvil dropped from a plane that had a small hole in it. It came crashing down to the Pokemon center.

It crashed through all of the upper rooms, which were not as sturdy as the floors closer to the bottom. It landed millimeters away from Lizzy's paw. Then, a note popped out of it saying, "HA HA! You wish." Then it fell through the floor.

**"What the-"**

They just stared. Then, Ryan said, "Anyways... Let's see if this works!"

Ryan looked at the translator. It had two buttons on it. Ryan held the translator in front of Lizzy. He pressed the button, "Say something!"

Lizzy said, **"Umm... Hi?"**

The translator beeped. Then it came out, "Umm... Hi?"

"It works!" yelled Ryan.

"Vulpix!" yelled Lizzy.

Another anvil came crashing through the ceiling.

**"I'm gonna have a word with that driver!" **yelled Lizzy, walking through the door. Her scarf snagged on a loose nail. She walked for about a minute before Ryan could hear screams coming from girls and boys, "IT'S MINE!" "NO! IT'S MINE!"

And, you saw Lizzy run into the room.

"Gimme that Vulpix!" yelled a younger boy. He had a Buizel with him.

"I'm sorry. But she's my Vulpix," said Ryan, calmly.

"NO FAIR! Buizel, use water gun!"

**"Holy crap!"** screamed Lizzy. Lizzy ran away from the water.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY!" yelled the little boy.

"Hey! Crazy kid!" yelled Ryan.

"Huh?" asked the crazy kid.

"You get away from her!"

The crazy kid looked at Ryan. Then he laughed, "There's no way that I would give up this opportunity to catch a Vulpix in the Sinnoh region!"

The Buizel went out of control right then. It just started to shoot water in all directions, soaking its trainer, the kids, Ryan, but not Lizzy.

**"What the heck?"** she muttered.

"Buizel! Quit it! NOW!" yelled the crazy kid.

"Bui bui!" yelled the Buizel.

"CHILDREN!" screamed a voice.

"Huh?" asked the crazy kid.

"You'll be kicked out if you try to battle again in a Pokemon center!" yelled a nurse Joy.

"We're sorry nurse Joy!" mumbled all of the kids.

All of the kids walked out. But the crazy kid looked at Ryan and Lizzy one last time. Then he signaled, _I got my eye on you._

**"To think that this all started with a Pokemon translator,"** muttered Lizzy.

* * *

So, later on that day, Ryan and Lizzy figured out that the translator was easier to use than they thought. Ryan pushed the other button. A piece came out of one side of the translator that apparently was able to custom fit any Pokemon's ear. And another piece came out of the other side. It was an ear piece for Ryan. It was just like one ear bud. He could hook it up to his ear and that made it so only he could understand Lizzy.

"I can't believe that this cheep looking piece of plastic works!" said Lizzy.

"I know," said Ryan.

It really was amazing. It really did look like a little tiny piece of plastic. But it really worked.

"Hmmm..." muttered Lizzy.

"What is it?" asked Ryan.

"What the heck are we gonna do for the Pokemon contest?" she yelled.

"I have no idea!" yelled Ryan back.

"By the way, don't we actually have to sign up for a Pokemon contest?" asked Lizzy.

"HOLY CRUD! YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled Ryan.

He ran out the door. Lizzy, grabbing her scarf, ran out after him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" yelled Lizzy, as they ran down the road.

"WE MIGHT BE TOO LATE!" screamed Ryan.

The little place where people sign up for the contests was just ahead. Ryan dove for it.

''I *Gasp* would like to sign up for the contest!" breathed Ryan.

"Alright. May I please see your contest pass?" asked the lady.

"Crap!" yelled Ryan.

"*Sigh* They're at the booth next door kid," she said in a totally different tone.

"Holy crap! Crap crap crap crap crap!" yelled Ryan. The line must have been, like, a hundred feet long. Literally.

Lizzy's eyes opened even wider than they naturally were.

"Damn," she muttered.

And, they spent the next five minutes waiting in line. It didn't take nearly as long as they thought it would, since, for some reason, all you needed to do was sign a card.

"Next in line please!" yelled the lady.

"I need a contest pass," said Ryan.

"Here you go," she muttered. Ryan signed the card.

"Thanks!" he yelled.

He walked back over to the other desk, "I have my contest pass," he said.

"Alright!" she yelled, back into character, "Now, which two Pokemon will you be submitting for our double contest?"

"WHAT?" yelled Ryan, "You're kidding me!"

"Nope! For the first half, you need two Pokemon. While for the second half, you only need one."

"But I don't have-"

"Kir!" yelled someone who we know.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Lizzy.

**"I followed you here," **she said.

"Well, since your here, do you wanna help us? We need another Pokemon for the contest," said Lizzy.

**"Sure!" **she yelled. Now it seemed like _she _was out of character.

"Hey Ryan, she says that she wants to help us," said Lizzy.

"Okay. I do have two Pokemon," said Ryan.

"Great!" yelled the lady, "Now, will you fill out this sheet."

It was just one piece of paper, with a few blank spots.

Ryan was done in seconds, "Here you go!"

"Thank you. Good luck!" yelled the lady as they walked away.

_Well, now it seems like we got a chance!_ Thought Lizzy, as they headed back to the Pokemon center.


	22. A red rose

Author's note: I just wanted to let you know that Lizzy's text is normally bold, but when Ryan has the translator on, it's in normal text.

By the way, this just a random question. Do you find yourself typing slower when your character says things slower?

Chapter 21

**"What the heck are we supposed to do with over, like, twenty Pokeballs?"** yelled Lizzy. Ryan was out of the center doing, who knows what. They had agreed that Lizzy and Kirlia would figure out what to do, by Lizzy's request.

**"Yeah," **said Kirlia. There was still a little emotion around the room from an incident a few minutes past.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_**"What are we supposed to do with Pokeballs?"** yelled Lizzy._

_**"I don't know! Wait... Did you say, Pokeballs?" **asked Kirlia._

_**"Yeah,"** said Lizzy._

_Kirlia looked into the plastic bag on the floor. She screamed, **"Get those things away from me!"**_

_**"Why?" **asked Lizzy. Kirlia was backed up in a corner, crying._

_**"PLEASE!"** she pleaded._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback within a flashback:_

_Ralts was walking through the woods, with her little dolly in her hand. She was scared, **"Mama, please come soon."**_

_"Oh my flipping Mew! It's a Ralts!" screamed a boy who had just taken a position right in front of the Ralts._

_**"Huh?"** asked Ralts to no one in particular._

_The boy threw some sort of red and white ball, "Go, Haunter!"_

_The ball opened and there was a flash of red light, and then a purple looking Pokemon took form right in front of Ralts. It said, **"Hello little Ralts."**_

_**"What's going on?" **asked Ralts to the Pokemon._

_"Haunter! Use-" Kirlia didn't catch that last part. She just knew that it was some kind of attack. There was darkness everywhere. Kirlia was afraid of the dark._

_She screamed. She was screaming in fear, and in pain._

_"Go, Pokeball!" yelled the boy. Another one of the balls came out of nowhere and hit Kirlia on the head. Kirlia looked around. It was dark. She was scared. By instinct, she began hitting the sides of the ball with every attack that she knew. Mostly growl. She was scared of her mind by now. There was a kind of beeping noise. Two thought rushed through Kirlia's mind instantly: One, stay still and see what happens. Or two, teleport. I think that it's obvious what choice was Kirlia's._

_"YES! I caught a Ralts!" yelled the boy. He picked up the Pokeball from the ground, "Come on out, Ralts!"_

_He opened the Pokeball. Something materialized. Both Haunter, and his trainer gasped. This was almost scary._

_It was a tattered, old, Ralts doll._

_

* * *

_

_Back to the real flashback:_

_**"Kirlia! Quit it!" **yelled Lizzy._

_**"Get them away!" **screamed Kirlia._

_That continued like that for quite some time. Kirlia finally calmed down when Lizzy told her that they wouldn't be going into them._

_

* * *

_

_Real time:_

**"So, yeah. What are we going to do with all of these Pokeballs?" **asked Lizzy for the billionth time.

**"We could kill them," **suggested Kirlia.

**"We can't do-" **Lizzy stopped herself. A smile came across her mouth, **"Or, maybe we can."**

Kirlia and Lizzy discussed the plan. It seemed pretty good.

**"So, we'll practice tonight?"** said Kirlia.

**"Yup," **said Lizzy. Ryan walked into the room, putting on his part of the translator.

"Hey! Did you guys figure it out?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Lizzy, "I think that we got a really good idea figured out."

"Great!" yelled Ryan.

"COO COO! COO COO! COO COO!" they heard. It was coming from a coo coo clock on the other side of the room. It said that it was 11 o' clock.

"I think that I'm gonna go to bed," said Ryan. He hopped up into the only bed in the room.

He took out his translator. Kirlia said, **"The eye in the middle of a storm."**

**"What did you say?"** asked Lizzy. Kirlia had a strange look in her eyes. Almost as if she was looking at something behind Lizzy. Not directly at her.

**"Kirlia, are you okay,"** asked Lizzy. Kirlia blinked a few times.

She said, **"Yeah. Remember, I said that I think that we should get some sleep."**

**"Okay..."** Lizzy and Kirlia fell asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

Lizzy woke up first. She instantly became excited, because she remembered that the contest was coming up soon. She walked over to the door of their room. She noticed that there was a calendar there. Apparently, nurse Joy made a red X on a day that had passed so that everyone would know what day that it was.

_The contest is on the 31st so..._

Lizzy looked at the date: It was the 25th.

_Okay, so we have six more days till July 31st. Wait..._

Lizzy looked at the date once more.

**"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" **she yelled, **"NOOOO!"**

Lizzy began to cry. First it was one tear, but then it was a ton of them. Each one hurt like heck.

Kirlia woke up from all the noise. The first thing that she noticed was Lizzy's crying.

**"Lizzy, are you alright?" **she asked.

**"K-Kirlia! *Sob* Today... it's m-my..." **she cried.

**"Yes?" **asked Kirila.

**"BIRTHDAY!"** Lizzy lied down, and buried her face in her paws. By this time, Ryan woke up.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" he asked while putting his part of the translator in his ear. It made no difference. Lizzy's part of the translator wasn't connected to herself.

"Vul! Vulpix, VUL!" she screamed.

"Kirlia! What the heck happened?" he yelled.

"Kir!" Kirlia pointed to the calendar. Ryan walked over to it. He instantly knew what was wrong.

"Oh," he whispered. He had no idea that it had been this long.

He bent down in front of Lizzy, "Lizzy?"

Lizzy still cried, but not as loud. She looked up.

"I looked at the calendar, and I noticed... that."

"Vul..." mumbled Lizzy.

Ryan looked to the left. There was Lizzy's half of the translator. He grabbed it and hooked it up to Lizzy.

"And, do you want to do anything?"

Lizzy looked up at him. Then down, "No."

"How come?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she muttered.

_I wasn't there for my brother's birthday. And I've never been invited to any other birthday party, except for Rachel's._

"Alright," said Ryan.

Lizzy walked away, grabbing the scarf as well. She somehow was able to flip it over her head and onto her neck. She walked out of the room. Leaving Ryan in a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback Ryan's POV:_

_It was a sunny day. It always was. Even in the Winter. But, it was July now._

_I don't know why I was trying to do anything for her at the time. I just, well, I don't want to talk about it._

_On my way to her house, I was left wondering, _Has she even ever had a birthday party? _And I still don't know._

_My heart started to skip a beat. I felt my legs begin to shake as I came closer to her house. It was her 12th birthday. And I wanted to do something nice._

_I could see her house. I walked up the stone pathway. It didn't feel rough when I was walking up it. I became a little slower. But, if I walked too slow, then I think that it would feel kind of awkward going up there, onto her porch. _

_I knocked on her door. I could feel my face go red a little bit as I heard footsteps inside. I considered running right there and then. But, I just held my ground. To my surprise, it was _her _who answered._

_"Yes Ryan," she said._

_"Um... Hey Lizzy. I was just, um, thinking that since it was your birthday, um..." man, was I doing bad!_

_"Go on," she said._

_I swallowed. I handed her the wrapped gift that I bought and I ran. I felt like a complete idiot! I almost wanted to cry, even though that wouldn't be the best thing for a guy to do._

_

* * *

_

End of flashback thrid person POV:

Lizzy didn't know where she was walking to, she just knew that she couldn't be in that room at that time. She still had memories about something that happened on her last birthday.

* * *

_Flashback Lizzy's POV:_

_"Go on," I said._

_I could see him swallow hard. He handed me a small gift wrapped in green wrapping paper and he ran. I don't know why he ran. _

_I looked at the wrapped gift. I didn't know if he had bought it or not. I shut the door and walked inside. I avoided my parents as they knew that I didn't like gifts all that much. But one couldn't hurt._

_I walked into my room. I opened the gift, being careful not to mess up the wrapping paper. Inside, was a tiny box. I unlatched it and saw what was inside._

_It was a necklace. And it had a red rose on it._

_I think that I wore it everyday after that. I just hid it when Ryan was around. We used to be friends. But, after that moment, I don't think that we were friends anymore._

_I think that we were something more than that..._

_

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was just trying to figure out what to do after one moment.

And I did a one way interview with my characters. Believe it or not, it actually helps a ton!

Lizzy: Yup. You will want to see what happens next.

Ryan: There _will _be at least one surprise.

_Kirlia teleports in._

Kirlia: Yes. Yes there will.

Starsea whispering: Guys! We don't want to tell them about the thing that happens with _!

Everyone: Fine.

Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	23. Remarkable! A contest!

Chapter 22

_I was just being nice, right?_

Lizzy had been walking around Hearthome for over an hour.

_Wait. What exactly happened to the necklace after..._

Lizzy felt around her neck. The necklace wasn't there. Lizzy sighed. She kept walking.

"Now! Use bubblebeam!" yelled someone.

Lizzy ran towards the source of the yelling. There was a lining of trees in the way. She ran through them and peeked in front of a tree in the way. There was Jade. With a Piplup, and her Luxray.

The Piplup used bubblebeam into the air.

"Now, Luxray! Use discharge!" she yelled.

"Lux, ray!" yelled Luxray as it used discharge at the bubbles. Every single one of them was charged with electricity.

"And Piplup! Use watergun!" she yelled.

"Pip, lup lup lup lup!" yelled Piplup.

Piplup released the water from its beak. It hit the bubbles. They all popped and the entire place sparkled.

**"Wow..." said Lizzy.**

"Good job guys! I think that was the best one yet!" she squealed.

**"Thanks! You know, maybe we could try icebeam instead of watergun," **said Piplup.

"I'll have to think about that! Icebeam sounds like a really good idea!" said Jade.

**"You know, it really does!" **said Lizzy to herself, **"Wait... Did she, understand them?"**

Lizzy walked backwards slowly. Then she turned around and ran.

* * *

"What do you think, Kirlia?' asked Ryan.

"No idea, " said Kirlia. Kirlia was using Lizzy's translator. Ryan asked Kirlia if she could help battle some trainers for money. Guess what her answer was. They had gotten a ton.

"Maybe you should give her another necklace," said Kirlia, "I mean, when she... You know, maybe she lost it."

"Nah. She never wore it anyways," muttered Ryan.

"No. She did, " said Kirlia.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"Get her a new necklace," said Kirlia while glaring a little bit.

"Fine..." said Ryan, confused. He walked down the isle. There were a ton of necklaces.

"Which one Kirlia?" asked Ryan. There was no answer, "Kirlia?"

Ryan turned around. Kiirlia was staring at something in a lost and found box.

_Oh my Mew... There's no way..._ She picked up what it was. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Kirlia?" asked Ryan, "Are you okay?"

Kirlia held up the object. It was... an old Ralts doll.

"Mama," she whispered while holding the doll.

"What?" asked Ryan.

Kirlia looked at the left paw. There was writing on it. It said:

_FROM: MAMA_

"This is mine," said Kirlia.

"Okay..." muttered Ryan, "Now, which one do you think would be best?"

"Not a Vulpix!" yelled Kirlia.

"Duh!" said Ryan, as a joke.

"Just pick a random one," she said.

"Alright," said Ryan, not to sure of this idea. He closed his eyes and grabbed the first box that came to hand. He walked up to the register.

"Is this what you would like sir?" she asked.

"Yes please," he said.

She scanned the box, "That will be 5,000 credits please."

Ryan reached into his pocket. He pulled out five pieces of paper that looked kind of like dollar bills. He handed them to the lady.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" she said while handing Ryan the box. Ryan walked away with Kirlia following.

* * *

**"Ryan!" **screamed Lizzy. He wasn't at the center. So she was searching around Hearthome.

**"RYAN!"** she screamed.

Again, no answer. She turned a corner. Ryan and Kirlia were walking out of a store.

**"Ryan!"** Ryan looked towards Lizzy. Lizzy stopped in front of him. She noticed that Kirlia was using the translator.

**"Kirlia, could I-"** Lizzy stopped talking. A blue light surrounded the translator and Kirlia's eyes. The translator floated up from her ear and it went onto Lizzy's.

"Thanks," said Lizzy, "Now, I saw something really weird.

"What was it?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I saw Jade. And she was talking to her Pokemon!" said Lizzy.

"Well, that's not so weird," said Ryan.

"No, I mean, she understood them!" yelled Lizzy.

**"WHAT?" **screamed Kirlia.

"Yeah!" yelled Lizzy.

"Well, I can understand you," said Ryan.

"That's because we're using some weird translator that some creepy crazy weird guy randomly gave to us. I mean, who gets a free Pokemon translator for being the 100th person to rent a room?" asked Lizzy.

"Alright. But we can't jump to conclusions until we know for sure," said Ryan.

"We can let it pass for now," said Lizzy, "At least until the contest."

"By the way, what are we going to do for the contest?" asked Ryan.

"You'll see. By the way, all you have to do is carry 10 Pokeballs in a bag, and we'll figure out the rest," said Lizzy.

"Alright. But won't it be kind of weird for me not to say any commands?" asked Ryan.

"That's what makes this one different," said Lizzy, "By the way, do you want to practice Kirlia?"

**"Sure," **said Kirlia.

"Alright. We'll be back Ryan," said Lizzy as she walked away.

"See ya," said Ryan.

* * *

Lizzy and Kirlia were in a clearing in the forest. Kirlia used teleport to get the bag from the center.

**"Now, let's try the first part," **said Lizzy, **"Let's use the Frisbees for this part."**

**"Alright," **said Kirlia. She used psychic on the Frisbees. Ten of them were floating in the air in a circle.

**"Then I use flamethrower..."** said Lizzy, **"Ummm... how do I do this?"**

**"I'm not a fire type," **said Kirlia.

**"Oh come on!" **yelled Lizzy to herself.

**"You've used it before!" **yelled Kirlia.

**"Not... me!" **yelled Lizzy, **"Well, how do you use psychic attacks?" **

**"For most Pokemon, you need to imagine yourself using the move, and then it sort of just happens."**

**"Alright," **Lizzy imagined herself using flamethrower. The fire coming from her mouth. Reaching extreme distances. She was amazed with herself for this. She closed her eyes. She had these images play through her head over and over again. She could feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth.

"VUL!" she screamed.

It worked. Kirlia used Psychic on the flame. She made it go into ten different flames. She made all of them hit the Frisbees. The Frisbees were flung throughout the air even with Kirlia using psychic on them. Lizzy was very proud of herself for doing this.

**"I did it!"** she yelled.

**"Nice!" **yelled Kirlia, **"We should try it with one Pokeball."**

**"Alright."**

Kirlia used psychic on one of the Pokeballs. Lizzy used flamethrower again. It broke the Pokeball into very small pieces. Some sort of white beams came out of them. They kind of looked like fireworks.

**"That was better than expected," **said Lizzy.

**"Yeah. I think that this will be perfect," **said Kirlia.

"Lizzy! Kirlia!" screamed someone.

Ryan ran into the clearing. He had Lizzy's translator in his hand. He hooked it up to Lizzy.

"Guys! *Pant* They changed the time of the contest! *Wheeze* It's today!" he breathed.

"WHAT?" screamed Lizzy.

"Yeah! We have to go now!" he screamed while running in the other direction.

"Stop!" yelled Lizzy.

Ryan stopped running.

"Kirlia, would you mind teleporting us to contest hall?" asked Lizzy.

"Kir kir!" yelled Kirlia as her eyes turned blue again.

* * *

They were in a room with all of the other competitors in contest hall.

**"I'll go grab the Pokeballs," **said Kirlia.

She teleported out of there and was back in an instant.

**"There you are," **she said.

"Alright. Do we know what to do?" asked Lizzy.

**"Just enough," **said Kirlia.

"Alright."

"What do I have to do?" asked Ryan.

"Walk out, and put fifteen Pokeballs out in a line in front of you," said Lizzy.

"Alright," said Ryan.

A man came up to Ryan and handed him a slip of paper, "You're the 24th one up."

"Okay," said Ryan.

Time flew by very quickly. It finally came time for Ryan to go up.

"And now, it's time for contestant number 24! Ryan Young!" yelled Marion.

Ryan stepped out into the hall. He put the Pokeballs on the ground.

"And, go!" yelled Marion. Lizzy and Kirlia teleported into the middle of the stage.

"Kir kir!"

"Vulpix!"

"Wow! Pokemon teleporting into the stadium! I don't think that we've ever seen that!" yelled Marion.

**"This is going great!" **said Lizzy as Kirlia used psychic on the Pokeballs.

The Pokeballs began spinning in a circle in the air.

"VUL!" screamed Lizzy as she used flamethrower. Kirlia used psychic on the flames. They all hit the Pokeballs.

"Wow..." whispered Ryan as he saw the white light similar to the fireworks.

"Amazing!" yelled Marion into the mic, "The Pokeballs exploded into a beautiful white light!"

Mr. Contesta said, "The timing of the Pokemon was perfect, and the fact that Ryan did not give any commands just makes it that much better!"

Mr. Sukizo said, "Remarkable!" (Like we didn't see that coming!)

Nurse Joy said, "The performance was very unique and beautiful. The way that the two Pokemon knew what to do at the right time was amazing."

Ryan got 28.4 points.

* * *

Jade was up. She was actually wearing... a dress.

"And our final contestant! Jade Kondo!" yelled Marion.

Jade was holding two Pokeballs in one hand, "Piplup, Luxray, come on out!" she yelled.

She threw the Pokeballs. They each opened. Piplup landed on Luxray's head.

"Luxray!"

"Piplup!"

"Piplup, use bubble beam!" she yelled.

"Pip, lup, lup, lup!" Piplup's bubbles filled the entire stage.

"And Luxray, use discharge!" she yelled. Piplup jumped down.

"Lux, lux!" the electricity from Luxray filled the bubbles.

"Wow! Every single one of the bubbles has filled up with electricity!" yelled Marion.

"Now, Piplup! Use watergun, followed by ice beam!" she yelled.

"Pip, lup!" yelled Piplup as it used watergun to make the bubbles pop. Then, it used ice beam to make every single one of the electrified fragments freeze up and fall to the ground.

Luxray and Piplup jumped to the sides of their trainer. Then, all three of them bowed.

"Now, what do the judges think of Jade's performance?" asked Marion.

Mr. Contesta said, "The way that the Pokemon used both watergun and ice beam to make two beautiful outcomes just makes it fantastic!"

Mr. Sukizo said, "Remarkable!" (Ryan screamed in the other room, "QUIT SAYING THAT!" while Lizzy thought at the same time_, I thought that Ryan liked Pokemon..._)

Nurse Joy said, "The way that Jade used two almost totally different types of Pokemon makes the performance simply fantastic."

Jade's overall score was 29.7.

* * *

Ryan thought,_ Wow. We are going to have some trouble in some time..._

_

* * *

_Starsea: How did you guys like it? Oh, and by the way, did you guys read the spoiler alert on my profile?

Jade: It's about me! By the way, the change *Starsea puts a hand over her mouth*

Starsea, whispering: I don't want them to know about that if they don't want to!

Jade: I want to tell them!

Starsea: NO!

Jade: *Starts scratching Starsea's arm*

Jade: You'll get that if you read the alert!

Starsea: Bye! DON'T LISTEN TO HER UNTIL TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW! Bye!


	24. Forfeit

Chapter 23

"And the eight contestants going to the next round are...!" yelled Marion as the pictures formed on the screen.

Jade was first. Ryan was...

On there at least!

"We did it!" yelled Lizzy. Kirlia smiled. Ryan almost wished that that it was over. He _really _didn't like the guy who always said, "Remarkable!"

**"Yes!" **yelled Kirlia.

"Coordinators, you will have five minutes to heal up your Pokemon with nurse Joy until we have to get back to the show!" yelled Marion.

"Nice job," said Jade.

"You too," said Ryan. Ryan looked at her wrist. It had a band around it. It had a symbol on it that seemed similar to a thunder stone.

"We better heal up our Pokemon," she said as she was walking out.

* * *

_Flashback Jade's POV:_

_I was walking down the forest as I normally did. I didn't know what to do. My humanity seemed to be stripped from me little by little. I was becoming less and less of what I normally was._

_There was a glint in the distance. I sprinted towards it. It was further away than I thought. A normal person would have had to stop many times before being able to get to it. However, I am not a normal person. In fact, I am barely even a person. I'm clinging on to all the memories that I have with all my might. It seems like I am hanging on to a cliff. And, there's someone stepping on my fingers._

_I reached the light in little more than a minute. I knew what it was instantly. I knew that I shouldn't have touched it. But I did. I was an idiot. I lost my chances of being back to what I was. I was changing. Physically. I should have fought it. But I didn't._

_I was done. I passed out._

_When I woke up, I was normal again. But, I had a band around my wrist. It had a symbol shaped like a lightning bolt. I took it off and put it in my pocket. Then I waked. I was free to live my life again!_

_I stayed in the forest for three more nights. When the sun went down the first night, I was changing again. It was extremely painful! I wasn't normal anymore. I cried very much._

_The next morning, I was normal again! Again... I put the band back on my wrist. I realized that my clothes looked similar to the thing that I was._

_That sunset, I changed again. Only, I could not feel a thing. I let it happen. Then, I simply fell asleep._

_The sunset after that, I kept the band on. But, I took it off in the middle of my change. It was painful. I put it on as fast as I took it off. It was painless after that. I knew that from then on, I wasn't exactly an experiment anymore. _

_I might be more than that._

_Oh. If only those bastards could see me now!_

_

* * *

_Flashback over:

_Something is definitely strange with Jade. But that doesn't mean that she can understand Pokemon, does it?_

Ryan was about to go on stage with Kirlia and Lizzy.

"Hey Ryan. I think that we should take off our translators. They might think that we're cheating," said Lizzy.

"Right," Ryan took off his translator. Then he took off Lizzy's. She felt a little bit warm.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryan.

"Vul?"

"Umm..." Ryan snapped the two pieces of the translator together and held them out to Lizzy.

"Why?" asked Lizzy.

"You feel really warm."

"I'm a fire type."

"Right... I still can't get used to that..." Ryan said. But, he was sure that Lizzy was blushing a little bit.

* * *

"Now, Jade Kondo! Versus Nathan Ido!" yelled Marion.

"Now, Piplup! Luxray! Come on out!" yelled Jade.

Piplup and Luxray came out in a flash of red light.

"Rosarade, Sandshrew, let's do it!" yelled Nathan.

Both Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.

Ryan thought, _Not the best types against Jade. Other than the Sandshrew._

"And, begin!" yelled Marion as the clock started.

"Sandshrew, use sand tomb!" yelled Nathan.

The Sandshrew used some sort of move that made sand come out of nowhere and it all circled around Luxray. Luxray screeched and some of Jade's points were taken off of the board. And they continued to fall.

"Now, use dig!" he yelled. The Sandshrew dug deep into the ground.

"Roserade, use magical leaf!" he yelled. The purplish leaves hit Piplup. She was knocked into the ground.

By this time, Luxray was already knocked out.

"Luxray, return!" yelled Jade holding out his Pokeball as the three red X's appeared in front of the judges.

Jade smirked. Piplup looked at her and smiled. She knew that look. Jade closed her eyes.

_Sandshrew. For him, watergun into the hole that he's digging into. That takes care of that. Roserade. She's going to use magical leaf again. Piplup is going to go into the hole from the Sandshrew. Roserade will use magical leaf into the hole. Piplup will use bubblebeam to propel herself backwards out of the hole. Do not use a physical attack. The Roserade is holding a sticky barb. Must keep away from it. Attack using aerial ace and watergun combination. All I need to do after that is to let the sticky barb keep on taking it's course. Just dodge, attack, and wait._

Jade opened her eyes, "Watergun in the hole!"

Piplup ran over to the hole and used watergun. The Sandshrew stopped digging for a second. It had just enough energy left to get out of the hole. Then it passed out.

"Return!" yelled Nathan as the red X's appeared again, "Magical leaf Roserade!"

"Go into the hole!" yelled Jade. Both Pokemon did what they were told.

"Magical leaf into the hole!" yelled Nathan.

"Bubble beam!" again, they did what they were told. And, the rest of the battle went just as Jade thought that it would.

"Jade Kondo is the winner of this round!"

"She's really good..." muttered Ryan, amazed.

* * *

"Ryan Young, Versus Justin Loka!" yelled Marion.

Lizzy and Kirlia walked onto the stage again.

"Go, Absol, and Milotic! Show time!" yelled Justin.

_Alright. Jade's battle was not good as far as types go. Ours, is just plain bad._

Lizzy's ears flattened against her head. She knew that this was not good, even though she had barely even knew anything about Pokemon.

"Go!" yelled Marion.

"Use night slash!" yelled Justin. The Absol started to use night slash on Kirlia. But she teleported out of the way and used psychic on the Milotic. Justin's points went down.

Lizzy used confuse ray on the Absol while it was looking at Kirlia.

**"How'd I do that?"**

"Milotic, hydro pump!"

Lizzy ran for her life. Kirlia grabbed onto her arm before a drop of water could get on her and she teleported away.

**"You take Absol, I'll take Milotic,"** said Kirlia.

Lizzy used firespin on the Absol, who was attacking himself and Milotic. Now, he was also surrounded in a tornado of fire. Needless to say, Justin lost from a lack of points.

"You won!" yelled Ryan.

"Vulpix!" yelled Lizzy.

* * *

"Nice job," said Jade again.

"Thank you," said Ryan.

"You two will be facing off in the final round," said some random guy, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said both of them.

"And, the rest of the contest is going to be held in a few minutes, after sun down!" yelled Marion.

"Sun down?" yelled Jade.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Ryan.

"I have to go. Sir, could you tell the judges that I forfeit?"

"Umm... Sure?" he said confused.

"Wait! Why don't we come with you?" asked Ryan.

"No. I need to go. Good bye!" she yelled.

"Wait! You should meet us in the Pokemon center tomorrow!" yelled Ryan.

"Sure. Bye!" she yelled for the millionth time. She ran away.

"I don't know what is wrong with her. But something's up," said Lizzy.

"Maybe not," said Ryan.

* * *

Mr. Contesto handed Ryan the Hearthome ribbon, "Excellent job Ryan. It's a shame that we couldn't have Jade and yourself battle."

"Thank you," said Ryan. Mr. Contesto let Ryan walk away. Ryan put the ribbon on Lizzy.

"Thanks," said Lizzy.

"No problem," said Ryan.

They fell asleep in their room in the Pokemon center. Before Lizzy fell asleep, she thought, _I know that she was talking to her Pokemon. I'm sure of it._


	25. Jade's secret revealed!

Author's Note: I completely redid this chapter. It was deleted and replaced with the up coming chapter. I would read it before going on if you've already read it in the past. It's my longest chapter yet! Yay!

Chapter 24

Kirlia's POV

I followed Jade after the contest. She was running towards the forest. I had trouble keeping up; I had to teleport many times. She shouldn't be able to run that fast! Then I noticed that her Luxray was running besides her. He was running at normal speed, and was almost having trouble keeping up with Jade.

Then I noticed the band. It began to glow around her wrist. She bolted towards the forest, just as the last rays of the sun went down. I stopped and tried to feel for her emotions. I didn't sense anything. Next time that something like this happens, I told myself, I would be sure to keep track of her emotions.

I turned around and started to walk back towards the Pokemon Center, where I knew that Lizzy and Ryan would be soon. It turned around one last time. I swear that something was looking at me. Maybe her Luxray. I didn't waste any time teleporting.

* * *

Third Person

It wasn't long until Lizzy woke up the next morning. She wanted to see Jade as soon as possible. Kirlia woke up only moments after Lizzy.

**"I saw Jade last night,****" **she said right away.

Lizzy jumped and twisted around. It was an awkward movement and she almost fell down. **"W-What?"**

**"I followed Jade. She ran into the forest and I lost her."**

Lizzy thought for a moment. She asked, **"Was she run****ning from something?"**

Kirlia shook her head, **"No . . . Maybe from me. But she was running fast. Too fast. I mean, I've never seen anyone run that fast."**

Lizzy wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. She knew that this would be difficult with Ryan sleeping . . . but he was the first one up in a lot of situations. Where was he?

The door opened. Lizzy turned around again and, again, almost fell down. Unsurprisingly, it was Ryan.

"Vulpix vul?" asked Lizzy.

Ryan reached into his pocket and got out the translator. Kirlia used psychic on it before he even had a chance to hook it up to Lizzy. She attached it to Lizzy herself.

"Where were you?" asked Lizzy.

"You weren't up, so I checked for Jade. She's not here yet," he explained.

Lizzy nodded. "We'd better go check for her."

They walked out of the room quickly. They waited until Jade showed up, which she did only a few minutes later. She was wearing a spiked collar - which Lizzy thought was odd - a black tee-shirt with a lightning bolt on it, and jeans. Not as much metal spikes as when they first met her, but it was kind of strange . . .

"Hey," she said.

Ryan waved. He was about to stand up, when Jade sat down.

". . . So why did you forfeit?" he asked right away.

Jade shifted positions and looked at something to her right, "I just thought it was getting late."

"But it's a Pokemon Contest! There isn't going to be another one in a while, right?"

Jade desperately tried to change the subject. "I know . . . what's that in your ear?"

Ryan touched the translator. "This? It's, um, just a bluetooth."

". . ."

Luckily for Ryan, Jade didn't seem to want to talk that much. She stood up, "Let's leave."

"What?"

Lizzy and Kirlia looked at each other. They dared not say anything, for Jade had just let Luxray come out.

"Come on," she said, leaving the center.

Ryan looked at Lizzy and Kirlia before following Jade out of the center.

* * *

They hadn't said anything for twenty minutes. Jade was just leading them along the road. They would occasionally exchange glances, but not much more than that. Not even Lizzy and Kirlia had said anything since they'd left.

Suddenly, Jade turned and pointed. "This way." She was pointing towards the forest. She looked up at the sun for a moment. It was already noon.

_"I need to shake these guys before 8:20 or I'm in deep trouble," _she thought, walking into the dense woods.

She and Luxray both sat down at the exact same moment in a seemingly random place. "So, what did you want?"

Ryan flinched. he had not thought about this when he asked Jade to come. "Er . . . um . . ."

Jade sighed, "Look, if you invite someone over than you have to know what you want to do. Otherwise it'll just be an awkward hour or so sitting on the floor, small talk, and then we'll go home as if nothing ever happened. Nothing useful will get done."

Ryan glared at her. _"You're sitting down right now!" _He cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we just hang out?"

"How is that any better?" she asked, "You participate in contests right? Well, let me see what you can do."

Ryan gulped and looked down. Kirlia stepped forwards.

Jade got up. "Well, if you're ready . . ." Her Luxray stepped up. She got to the opposite side of Ryan and waited.

"Ready?" she asked. Ryan nodded. "Go!" she yelled.

Kirlia almost immediately teleported. Jade closed her eyes and listened. _"Now where did you go . . .?"_

She suddenly heard something right behind Luxray. "Thunderbolt, in my direction!"

Luxray turned around just as Kurlia appeared. He let a thunderbolt go directly at Kirlia. Kirlia teleported just as a bit of lightening hit her straight on.

"Good job!"

_"How did she do that?" _wondered Lizzy, _"I could only barely hear that."_

"Thunder spin!" she yelled. Ryan flinched, knowing this was an original move. Luxray aimed his thunder at the sky, allowing the thunder to move in the shape of a tornado. Kirlia appeared in the corner of their "battlefield" and smirked, knowing the attack wouldn't hit her. She used psychic on the lightening, making it disappear. She then used psychic on Luxray, smashing it into the ground once. The then dashed forward and quickly teleported to different sides of Luxray, hitting him in a different place each time. She eventually disappeared again.

_"She's fast, and Ryan isn't giving her any commands . . . I guess I'll have to play the same game."_

Jade looked Luxray in the eyes, making some facial gestures that she knew that Luxray would understand. As if to prove this, Luxray nodded.

Luxray closed its eyes and listened just as Jade had done. He opened his eyes and used quick attack on the area that he knew that Kirlia would be appearing.

"Kir!" she screamed, as she was hit in the stomach. She landed on the ground and decided she was done.

"Alright," said Jade, walking over to Luxray and treating it's few injuries.

_"Only two hits . . ."_ thought Ryan. He couldn't believe that Luxray had done that. What level was he? He couldn't remember off the top of his head what level they evolved at, but he was sure that it was fairly high, probably around the forties or fifties.

**"You alright, Kirlia?" **asked Lizzy. Kirlia nodded in return, simply brushing herself off.

**"I'm just fine. I knew that Luxray would win, so I retreated."**

Lizzy nodded. Kirlia was pretty smart.

Ryan looked over at Jade. Just who was this girl?

"So, now what?" he asked.

"Wanna do another contest? My Piplup against your Vulipx-"

"Hell no!" he said, smirking.

"You need to train them against Pokemon that they're weak against or they'll never learn how to do it themselves."

Ryan shook his head. "I think we're fine for now. Do you know what time it is?"

"Hold on . . ." Jade didn't have a watch on, but she did something completely unexpected from Lizzy and Ryan's point of view. She began to climb a tree. Once she was at the top, she yelled, "It's about 12:20, give or take a couple minutes."

She jumped back down.

"How did you . . ." started Ryan.

"What? Tell time?" Jade seemed to realize that she had just made a mistake. She thought on her feet. "I just like camping out here, so I get used to telling the time with the sun."

Ryan seemed to buy it, but Lizzy didn't at all.

_"No way that's true! There has to be something else!"_

"Anyways . . ."

Jade sat back down against a tree. She let her Piplup out to play with her Luxray. Ryan sat down by the tree next to her.

"So Jade," he started, "Do you have any pets? I mean, other than those two." He gestured towards Piplup and Luxray.

Jade looked at him. "Just a Pichu. He was only a few months old since I last saw him, so I couldn't bring him out battling. You?"

Ryan shook his head no. "How about your family?"

Jade looked away. Ryan knew that he had pushed a button that she didn't want pushed. "We . . . We don't really keep in touch."

Ryan nodded. "No boyfriend or anything like that?"

Lizzy stumbled. _"What the hell . . .? What kind of question is that? Is he implying-"_

Jade seemed to think something along the same lines. She stood up, and Ryan could almost see her hair thrashing behind her, the yellow streaks glowing. He could have sworn that there was lightening behind her.

"What-did-you-just-say . . .?" she yelled. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

_"Oh my God, does she think-"_

"No! No way! I mean, not that you couldn't . . . um . . ."

Ryan knew that he was a complete idiot once he saw her fist coming down on top of his head.

"AGH! What the heck?" he yelled, "I just said that I didn't mean that!"

Jade was growling at him. Piplup grabbed onto one of her pant legs while Luxray bit the other, pulling her back.

**"J-J-Jade . . . He didn't mean . . ." **stammered Piplup.

Luxray pulled again and Jade looked down at him with her golden eyes. Luxray shook his head.

Jade took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Never say _anything _like that again! **Do I make myself clear?**"

Ryan nodded frantically. Jade sat back against the tree and was silent. The next hour was the most awkward 60 minutes that either of them could imagine. Lizzy was almost happy that she was a Pokemon because she didn't want to have to speak to them.

Suddenly, Jade stood up. "So . . . can I stay at your place tonight?" Luxray and Piplup shot her looks. Luxray's were out of something that was almost a combination of surprise and anger, while Piplup's was out of pure nervousness. Jade shot them both looks back and they looked away.

"I-I guess," Ryan gasped, completely surprised by her question, "We're just staying at a Pokemon Center."

"That's fine with me, so long as we're asleep by sunset."

"What's at sunset?" asked Ryan.

Jade thought on her feet again. She smirked. "If you want to be a good trainer or anything like that, then you need to learn how to go to sleep and wake up with the sun."

Ryan gulped when he saw her glare at him. This girl was scary, and he thought that his sister was insane.

"Alright. Why don't we head back then?" she asked.

Ryan nodded and stood up. He stretched for a moment before following Jade back to the center.

And Lizzy couldn't help asking her the question again: Who was this girl?

* * *

A certain blue haired someone looked at his file again. The Eevee girl was seen here. Good thing he was visiting.

He would have smirked, had he not been the kind of emotionless character that he was. He only saved his emotions for extreme situations. Even happiness. If his grunts saw him smile, then they could be assured that they were going to have to face an enemy that even their boss couldn't defeat.

"Sir! We've had another sighting of E 45!" said a grunt. The man looked over at the grunt.

"Good. We will have her soon. I wonder how she turned back . . . It doesn't matter. We'll find out soon enough. Now leave."

The grunt nodded. He turned and left the room.

Good. He looked down at the file again. The girl in the picture was at least one year younger than she must be now. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching, and let a faint chuckle escape his lips.

Cyrus would have his prize soon.

* * *

Jade looked outside the window again. It was almost sunset. She had to get these people to bed, and soon. She coughed.

"It's almost sunset. You need to go to bed right away. I can wake you up in the morning," said Jade, pushing Ryan into his bed.

"Alright! I'm not really sure why you need us to go to bed this early . . . It's only 8:10!" he said, looking at a clock.

Jade growled. "It doesn't matter. If you travel for contests or otherwise, you need to learn how to go to and get up with the sun."

"But . . ." Ryan did a quick calculation in his mind, "We'll be asleep for about ten hours!"

Jade scowled at herself. _"This isn't good!"_

"I don't care! Be glad it isn't winter; you'd be asleep for much longer."

Meanwhile, Lizzy and Kirlia were watching under Jade's bed. Lizzy whispered in a voice that only Kirlia could hear, **"This girl doesn't make sense in the slightest."**

Kirlia agreed, but didn't say anything about that. **"I kind of agree that we should learn to go to bed and wake up with the sun. But she's taking it a little bit too seriously."**

Lizzy nodded back. Jade walked back to her bed and got under the covers once she was sure that Ryan would go to sleep like she asked him to.

Jade buried her face under her blanket and listened to the signs that he was asleep. She almost laughed when he started to breathe heavier after two minutes. The Pokemon under her bed were asleep only a few minutes later.

_"Good. I'm almost in the clear," _said Jade. She made sure that her band was tight around her wrist and closed her eyes. She almost didn't even notice the change tonight.

* * *

Ryan yawned. He sat up in his dark room and looked at the sky. It had lightened a bit, but the sun hadn't shown itself.

_"She's going to be mad if she finds out I'm up . . ." _he thought, standing up onto the slightly creaky floor. He moved as silently as possible towards the clock to get a better look at the time. _"It's already 6:05 . . ."_

He yawned once more and decided to head back to bed for a moment, when a slight yellow glint caught his eye.

"What?" he wondered. He stepped towards Jade's bed. There was a figure slightly out of the blankets, but it was much too small to be Jade.

"Is it one of her Pokemon?" he wondered. He gently lifted the blanket, and was surprised to find a Jolteon there.

"It probably is. But why didn't she tell me she had a Jolteon?" he wondered aloud. He gently petted the Pokemon behind the ears, and was surprised to find that it was actually very soft. He knew that their fur could become as sharp and hard as needles.

Ryan almost smiled. It was cute, but he wondered if it was a girl or a boy. He knew that Eevees and their evolutions only had about a 12 to 13 percent of being female. He didn't want to check, in fear of waking the Pokemon up, but the Pokemon slowly opened its eyes.

"Hey," he whispered. The Jolteon seemed to be in some sort of a daze. It had golden eyes instead of black, just like Jade.

_"I wonder if that might be why she picked this one . . . If it's her's anyways."_

It looked up and down the room slowly, taking in its surroundings. It seemed to realize something, because its eyes opened slightly wider once it saw the room was dark. It stood up and its fur spiked up even more than it already was.

"Jolteon! Jolt!" it yelled. Ryan noticed that its voice was a higher pitch than the ones that he'd seen in the anime.

"Shhhh!" Ryan almost pleaded, afraid that Lizzy and Kirlia would wake up, "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you Jade's Pokemon?"

To Ryan's surprise, the Jolteon looked in the direction of the clock. There were only about 30 more seconds until 6:09, when the sun would rise.

"Eon!" Jolteon looked for some kind of escape. It saw the open window, but Ryan looked in its direction before she could move. He closed it as soon as possible.

There were only twenty seconds now.

"It's okay! I'm not going to do anything." He reached out again, but the Jolteon moved before he could touch it.

Now there were only ten more seconds. It was too late. Nine . . .

"I just want to know if you're Jade's Pokemon."

Eight . . . Seven . . .

The Jolteon's ears drooped down. It moved to the corner of the bed and started to shake a bit.

Six . . . Five . . .

"Are you alright?" asked Ryan. He inched closer to the Jolteon.

Three . . . Two . . .

He reached out.

One . . .

"Eon, on," whispered the Jolteon.

. . . Zero.

The sun peaked over the horizon. The Jolteon began to glow as if evolving.

Ryan stepped back. "What the hell?"

The Jolteon became larger. Its ears shrunk back into its head, its hind legs elongated to resemble legs, while its front legs resembled arms. Before Ryan knew it, it was done "evolving."

"J-J-J . . ." The person in front of him opened her eyes. "JADE? _** WHAT?**_"

Jade looked away. Her hand clenched into a fist, and a tear ran down her face.

"Why . . ." she started, "Why did you have to get up before sunrise?"

"I-I-I . . . WHAT?" Ryan was in shock. How Lizzy and Kirlia were able to sleep through this, he would never know.

Jade looked away. "Say what you want. I'll let you. Freak, monster . . . go ahead."

Ryan shook his head to try to clear out his mind. "W-What ha-happened?"

Jade brought her knees to her chest. She whispered, "You'd just bring me back there. I know you would."

Ryan gulped and sat on the bed. "What . . . happened?" he repeated.

". . . I don't want to talk about-"

"Jade. This isn't normal. What happened? Were you born with this ability?"

Jade gritted her teeth. "_Hell _no!"

"Then what?"

Jade looked down. She whispered in a voice so quiet that Ryan had to lean in to hear, "It started about one year ago."

* * *

_"Help!" she screamed. Jade was being pulled away from the place she lived by two men in grey and white suits._

_"NO!" she screamed again._

_"Shut up!" yelled one of the men, whacking her on the head, knocking her out._

_When she woke, she was in a bright white room. It reminded her of the doctor's office, and she wondered if she was sick. She knew that she was wrong once she saw someone walk into the room with a needle in his hand. It held clear liquid that appeared similar to water._

_"It looks like you're up," he said, without even a hint of emotion in his voice._

_"Who . . . Who are you?" asked a twelve year old Jade. _

_"My name is Cyrus," said the man, almost in a monotone voice._

_"What do you want?" asked Jade, glaring._

_"I want you to be my test subject. That is all."_

_"Why me?"_

_"You have an incredibly rare blood type. We've already collected samples, but we can always find another person."_

_Jade was shocked. Her blood type was B+, which wasn't incredibly rare._

_"But my blood type is only B+ . . ." she whispered._

_"Yes, but you have a specific gene that we need. It has somehow been found in your blood. It contains one sign of Pokemon DNA."_

_Jade gritted her teeth._

_"Anyways, we can create more people with this specific kind of DNA if we inject your blood into them. Of course, it has to be compatible, but there are quite a few B+ people in this world. We can collect their blood once it has merged together." Cyrus looked Jade in the eyes, lifting her chin. It was only then that Jade realized she was strapped down to the bed she was on._

_"If this test works, we can get rid of quite a few of our enemies. You will be a great help, E 45."_

_Cyrus took the needle and placed it into Jade's arm. To her surprise, he took out a drop or so of blood instead of injecting it into her._

_"Before we can give this to you," he muttered, shaking the liquid, "We first have to activate the 'medicine.'"_

_The liquid in the needle turned a faint pink color. Cyrus brought it down to Jade's arm again, and injected it._

_"This'll hurt . . . a lot . . ."_

_Jade couldn't even hear his voice. The pain was unbearable. She thrashed around. Before she even knew it, she blacked out._

* * *

_Once she woke up, she found that she was laying on a much smaller bed. She wasn't strapped down, but she felt dizzy and sick. She didn't want to move around. There was a conversation going on in the room next to her's. She surprisingly found she could hear every word said._

_". . . transformation was a success sir," said a woman._

_"Fantastic." Jade recognized the voice as Cyrus' after a moment of thinking._

_Jade looked down and almost passed out in shock._

_Her hands . . . were paws now._

_She almost screamed, but realized that she would be caught if she did so. She recognized the paws as an Eevee's paws._

_Jade shook her head. She suddenly had a migraine, so she stopped. She tried to stand up, and found that she had little trouble doing so. She realized quickly that this might have been because she had the __DNA already inside of her. She jumped down from her tiny bed to the ground. She tested out her new body. She had very little trouble controlling it._

_**"I have to get out of here . . ." **she muttered to herself. She was shocked when she heard her own voice. She couldn't believe it was her's._

_She shook her head and tried to find a way out. She looked for a window, something. But the only door led to the room where she heard the voices. _

_**"There . . ." **Jade inched towards the door and waited for someone to open it. She heard footsteps come forwards and hid under a table next to the door. The woman she had heard walked in. Jade dashed into the next room, and passed Cyrus with relative ease. She found a staircase quickly and scaled it._

_"She's escaped!" she heard the woman say. Jade looked down the stairs. There were blood samples on one of the tables in her sight. She found herself using an attack before she even realized it. It was shadow ball._

_"She's destroyed the samples!" yelled Cyrus in frustration. He dashed up the stairs. Jade turned and bolted._

_She found herself blocked by several large Pokemon. She only recognized a couple of them and realized that they were all from other regions. She used her agility and size to her advantage and simply ran under their legs._

_In almost no time, Jade was out of the building. _

_**"Those guys were jokes!" **she said, smiling. She knew that she had stopped them from doing what they'd done to her to other people. She ran as fast as she could to the edged Sunnyshore city. She looked ahead and knew she couldn't go back any time soon._

* * *

"But that doesn't explain how you ended up human again . . ." Ryan whispered, kind of shocked by her story. Team Galactic didn't do Pokemon transformations in the anime.

"That part's a little bit easier to explain," Jade said, "I just found a thunderstone here in Hearthome and in the morning, I was human . . . There isn't really much else to it."

Ryan nodded, kind of understanding and kind of not.

Jade gestured to her her band. "This is what keeps it from hurting. If I don't have it on, the pain is almost unbearable. I transform into a Jolteon at sunset, and back at sunrise. I'm really glad it wasn't the other way around."

Ryan nodded, agreeing. He remembered that Lizzy and Kirlia were under the bed, so he just whispered one last thing.

"I don't come from this world . . ." he mumbled. Jade looked at him in shock.

"You-You're kidding!" she whispered.

Ryan shook his head no. "Where I come from, Pokemon is just an anime. We just have animals in our world."

"Then . . . how did you-"

"It was an accident. Someone came to our world. I guess that they were from this one, I'm not really sure, but they had this hologram thing over by our town's fountain. They did something and then my friend touched the hologram and . . . It's really complicated."

Lizzy had just started to wake up. She shook her head and stood up. She still felt very tired, but managed to pull through it.

"Vu . . ." she muttered.

"I think that your Vulpix is waking up," whispered Jade.

Ryan looked down. He could barely see one of Lizzy's tails appear out from under the bed.

"Hey Liz," he said, "You can come out."

"You nickname your Pokemon?" asked Jade with a slight interest. Ryan shook his head no.

"I think that Lizzy would be interested in hearing about this," he said. Lizzy walked out from under the bed and looked up.

**"What's going on?" **she asked. Realizing that Ryan couldn't understand her without the translator, Lizzy ran to go get it.

**"Hold on . . ." **She tried to remember where it was.

"I can translate," said Jade. Lizzy froze in place. She turned to face Jade.

**"You can do _what _now?"** she asked in disbelief. Jade translated. Lizzy stood in shock.

**"But . . . wait . . . what?"** she stammered.

Jade didn't bother translating. Ryan asked Jade, "You want to tell her" Jade nodded. Ryan then asked Lizzy, "And can I tell _her_?"

Now Jade seemed in shock. "Tell me what?" she asked.

**"You first."**

Jade looked Lizzy in the eyes. "I'm part Jolteon."

Lizzy thought for a moment, _"What's a Jolteon again?"_

Ryan explained, "It's the yellow spiky Pokemon."

Lizzy tried to remember what it was again. Ryan sighed, "Think of a dog, then imagine it with yellow spikes."

Lizzy nodded, remembering her little brother watching an episode with the same Pokemon. Then she realized that Jade was part Jolteon.

**"WHAT?"**

Jade nodded. "I turn into one at night."

Lizzy had trouble processing this. She shook her head and realized that she was right. She didn't even let Ryan start on what was wrong with her.

**"Has Ryan already told you about how we're from another world?"**

Jade nodded. "You too?"

Lizzy nodded, giving Ryan a slight glare. She shook her head and looked back at Jade. **"I'm not really a Vulpix."**

Jade chuckled and then caught Lizzy's eye. "You're not serious, are you?"

**"Why would I lie to you? I don't really have much of a reason. If I told another Pokemon about you, they might actually believe me. If you told another human about me, they'd probably lock you up."**

Jade nodded, understanding. "How'd it happen for you?"

Lizzy thought for a moment. **"I touched a hologram that Latias made . . . I guess that there were side effects."**

"_You're _the one who . . .?" Jade shook her head. She was having trouble keeping up with this. They suddenly heard a knock at their door.

"I got it," said Jade, getting the door. Nurse Joy was standing there, holding a stack of letters in her hand.

"Hello. A man came to the Pokemon Center telling me that there's a missing girl somewhere. He told me to give these letters to each person in the building, in case you see her," she explained.

"I understand. I'll keep my eye out," she said. Nurse Joy walked out of the room. Jade shut the door behind her.

"What was that about?" asked Ryan.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Some missing kid." She took out a fingernail which seemed incredibly sharp and slitted the envelope. She took out the paper and almost dropped it.

Jade froze. "And I think . . . I think they finally found me."

Ryan snatched the paper from her. Jade was the missing child. The picture was taken a year ago, and she looked slightly different. Her eyes were black instead of gold, and she didn't have any yellow streaks in her hair. But once he saw the name of the person who was looking for her, he froze as well.

". . . Cyrus," Jade whispered.


	26. Past, present, and future

Chapter 25

_How could Jade not tell us?_

Lizzy was walking in front of the Pokemon center. She said that she wanted some time alone.

_I mean, come on! She could have at least given us a hint!_

"Hey, Lizzy," said Jade.

Lizzy looked over at Jade, **"What do you want?"**

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not telling you before," she said, "I just didn't think that I could risk it. And now I'm worried about Cyrus."

Lizzy didn't move. But she understood, **"I understand."**

Jade nodded, "Thank you."

Lizzy looked down, **"I think that you're lucky. You get to be human."**

Jade felt a little bit of sadness rush through her, "We'll figure out how to get you back to normal."

Lizzy looked up, **"Thanks."**

Jade smiled, "Come on. Let's go back into the Center."

Jade began to walk back into the Pokemon center. Lizzy followed. They made it into their room.

**"Hello," **said Kirlia.

**"Hi Kirlia,"** said Lizzy. She paused, **"Kirlia, are you sure that last night, you asked if nurse Joy was coming?"**

**"Yeah. Why?" **asked Kirlia.

**"Well, that's not what we heard. We heard something about the eye in the storm. I didn't think that it made much sense."**

**"That's not what I tried to say," **said Kirlia.

**"That's just weird..."**

* * *

Ryan was walking through Hearthome. He had the box with the necklace in his hand. He had yet to see what was inside, let alone give it to Lizzy. He stopped.

_Well, now's as good of a time as any. _He looked at the box and took a deep breath. He opened it. He could not believe what was inside.

"Dammit," he mumbled. He didn't want to make a scene. _Out of all of the necklaces that I could have picked up, it just had to be this one!_

He saw a little piece of paper and a crayon on the ground. Probably left by some kid that forgot to pick up everything that he was playing with. Ryan picked up the piece of paper and the red crayon. He started to write a note on it. He shoved the note in the box before shoving that into his pocket. He began walking on.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot... _

Ryan was so focused on the necklace that he did not notice that he was walking away from Hearthome. He was walking into a very thick forest. He looked up.

"How in the world did I end up here?" he asked himself. He turned around. He couldn't see the city, "That's weird..."

Ryan felt some pain in his right shoulder. He looked around. Someone was clutching it tight. He couldn't run.

Someone put a cloth over his mouth. He could feel himself getting more sleepy. He yelled through the cloth.

_Fight it! FIGHT IT! _Ryan tried to shake his head loose and grab a hold of the cloth, but another person grabbed his arms. He couldn't fight it any longer. He passed out.

* * *

**"Did anyone else just get a chill?" **asked Lizzy.

**"No," **said Kirlia.

"Not me," said Jade.

**"It must have been my imagination then," **said Lizzy. And yet, she couldn't shake the strangest feeling that something was wrong, **"I'm going outside."**

**"Have fun," **said Kirlia.

Lizzy got the scarf over her head and walked out of the room. When she was sure that they couldn't see her, she began to run.

_What's wrong anyways?_

Lizzy just kept running. She didn't even know where she was running to, she just knew that she had to get somewhere.

Lizzy was scared, and she didn't know why.

**"In here!"** yelled someone. Lizzy was on the edge of Hearthome and there was a forest right there. She was pulled in by someone.

**"Woah!" **she yelled. She fell down a hole in the ground. There was a little area inside of it that she could move in. In the middle, was a table with what looked like a crystal ball in the center of it.

**"Hello! Is someone there?" **she asked. She turned around. There was no one there. When she looked back, there was a pinkish purplish Pokemon sitting right there.

**"What the?"**

_Hello. I am Espeon. Please have a seat._

A mat appeared in front of the Espeon. Lizzy said, **"You can speak into my mind?"**

_Yes. Please take a seat Lizzy._

Lizzy took a seat, **"How do you know my name?"**

_I can read your thoughts. Please do not speak. Only think. _Thought Espeon._  
_

_Alright. Fine. _Thought Lizzy. _Why am I here right now?_

_I need to show you something. I will transmit images that I see into the ball. Please keep your eyes on it and try to keep your mind clear._

Lizzy watched the crystal ball. She tried not to think about anything. She just watched it.

_Past..._

Lizzy gazed intently into the ball. A figure appeared. She recognized it as Ryan.

* * *

_Ryan was walking absentmindedly into the woods. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and was looking down. He stopped._

_He looked up. His face was filled with confusion. He looked back. Lizzy saw someone grab his shoulder and hold it tight. Ryan looked back. The person put a cloth over his mouth. Ryan tried to get it off. Another figure grabbed his arms and held them to his sides. Ryan passed out into their arms. They carried him off into the woods..._

_

* * *

_**"RYAN!" **yelled Lizzy, **"I have to go!"**

Lizzy started to run.

_But you do not know where to look. Please, sit down._

Lizzy turned around with some difficulty. She slowly made her way back onto the mat.

_Please. Look into the ball again. _

Lizzy looked into the ball. She watched as the inside became cloudy and blueish.

_Present..._

_

* * *

_

_Lizzy was looking at a building now. She recognized it as the contest hall. Lizzy watched as the two men walked into the contest hall very quickly. They opened the front door. There was a chair right next to the door. They moved it out of the way. You could see a very small latch on the ground. They opened it very fast and ran inside it. They shoved Ryan into the hole.  
_

_Lizzy was looking at a strange lab like place. This was where the image stopped._

_

* * *

_

_Now. Look at the ball and think as hard as you possibly can on the one you call, Ryan._

Lizzy thought hard about him. The way that he looked, his personality, everything that she could possibly think of.

_And now, future..._

_

* * *

_

_Lizzy could only see things in very fast fragments of video like things. She could see the people strapping him into a chair. She could see him fighting to get out. She could see them injecting him with something. Then she saw something very odd. She could see the time go backwards on the clock. Then she could see them injecting her with that stuff._

_Lizzy saw herself and Ryan walking down the road. It wasn't a road in the Pokemon world. But she was still a Vulpix. It was the road of their hometown._

_

* * *

What the? _Thought Lizzy.

_Yes. You must go._

**"Goodbye," **said Lizzy. Espeon used some kind of attack on Lizzy and she was lifted out of the hole. Lizzy was on solid ground again and she ran towards the contest hall...

* * *

"We were unable to find E 45. However, we were able to find this boy," said a grunt.

Another grunt was typing on some kind of computer, "There is no record of this boy anywhere."

"Which is why he will be perfect. People will not go looking for him."

"Excellent job," said a man.

"Thank you sir!" they both yelled.

"You may leave."

Both of the grunts ran through a door.

_Excellent. If this goes as planned, I will have another successful subject._

Meanwhile, Ryan woke up. He was strapped down in a chair.

"What the hell? Where the heck am I?" he asked.

"You are in the secret headquarters of team Galactic," said the man.

_

* * *

_Lizzy was at contest hall. A woman walked in. She followed behind her. Lizzy looked to the right, where she saw the chair in the vision. It was right there. She crawled under it. And sure enough, there was a latch. She pulled it with both of her paws. It opened. She went through the small space.

**"Woah!" **she yelled. She expected there to be stairs. Instead, there was a kind of slide. She slid down the tunnel.

Lizzy landed on the floor. It was made out of marble.

**"Owww..." **she muttered.

She looked up. She wasn't in the lab yet. But there was a door. She ran towards it, totally forgetting that she wouldn't be able to open it.

And then, she looked at her eye level. A pet door.

_Why am I getting the strangest sense of deja vu?_

Lizzy was about to go through it when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back and saw a grunt. She was scared.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go through?" asked the grunt. Lizzy was confused. She didn't move.

"Hurry up and go through already!" he yelled, kicking Lizzy through the pet door. She tumbled backwards through it, and hit her head on a chair leg.

**"Owww... What's his problem?" **she looked at the room a little bit closer. It looked exactly like the one in the vision.

She looked over at another chair. A man was sitting in it, "Hello Lizzy?"

**"How the heck do you know my name?" **she yelled.

Lizzy saw a translator hooked up to the man's ear. It looked different from the translator that she and Ryan used.

"We are teamed up with a group called the Aurck. They specialize in Pokemon transformations. They were also the ones to change you," said the man.

**"WHAT?" **screamed Lizzy.

"Yes. And now, you have two choices," said the man.

Lizzy paused, **"What are they?"**

"Your first choice," the man picked up a syringe, "Is for me to inject this into your friend right there."

Lizzy didn't notice that Ryan was sitting in the chair. Lizzy looked

**"And the other one?"**

"We inject this," the man picked up another syringe, "Into you."

Lizzy looked at him, **"I think that we both know what my choice is. But before we start, I need to ask you; What exactly is your name?"**

The man looked a little confused, "My name?"

**"Yes."**

The man smirked, "My name is Cyrus."**  
**


	27. Option C

Chapter 26

"Which will it be?" asked Cyrus, "Option A, or option B?"

**"I think that both you and I know what option I'm going to pick," **said Lizzy as she stepped in front of Cyrus.

"Lizzy, do not do this!" yelled Ryan. Lizzy kept her face down and smiled. She looked at Cyrus.

**"Let's get this started," **she said.

"You haven't told me which option that you want," said Cyrus.

Lizzy looked up. She smiled even wider, **"Option C."**

Cyrus looked confused, "Option C?"

**"Yeah. Option C."**

"What?" asked Cyrus.

**"Option C," **said Lizzy again, **"The option that I chose."**

Cyrus smirked, "What exactly is option C?"

**"To resist!" **Lizzy used flamethrower. Cyrus pushed a button on his chair. A bubble formed around him. He pushed another button.

"All water Pokemon in here at once!" he yelled. In a split second after he said that, there were all sorts of water Pokemon that came flooding into the room. Vaporeon, Marril, Azumarril. Any one that you could think of.

"Attack!" he yelled. Every single Pokemon used watergun. Lizzy closed her eyes and smiled.

_So this is it. I never even got to make another attack._

She opened her eyes, **"Ryan, I-"**

**"Lizzy!" **yelled someone. All of a sudden, a psychic attack and a thunderbolt came out of nowhere. Lizzy looked to her left. There was Kirlia and Jade. Jade had lightning coming out of her fingertips.

**"Holy crap!" **screamed Lizzy. She had no idea that Jade could do that! The lightning hit the water. It shocked all of the water Pokemon. Kirlia made the water float in the air. The water Pokemon screamed. They stopped with the watergun.

Kirlia dropped the water. Cyrus stared at Jade. She looked at him and glanced down.

Cyrus smirked, "Hello, E 45."

"Shut up..." she muttered. Cyrus pushed a button on his chair.

"E 45 has been found! Bring grunts in, pronto!" he yelled. There seemed to be cheering in another room. Some people ran into the room.

"Capture the girl! Oh, and the Vulpix too."

Most of the grunts surrounded Jade. A few of them surrounded Lizzy.

Lizzy growled, **"Do-not-call-me-a-Vulpix!"**

Lizzy used firespin.

"Wahh!" screamed the grunts. They ran. All of the grunts surrounding Jade ran as well.

Jade smirked, "And don't call me E 45!"

Jade held out her hands. She used a thunderbolt again. Most of the grunts were shocked.

**"Everyone! Over here!" **yelled Kirlia. Kirlia started to undo the restraints on Ryan using Psychic. They snapped off. Ryan ran over to Kirlia. So did Jade and Lizzy. Ryan grabbed a translator off of a shelf that was right next to him.

**"Hold on tight!" **yelled Kirlia. She closed her eyes. Lizzy got closer to Kirlia and Jade put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Lizzy noticed this.

**"Here we go!" **Kirlia yelled. She used teleport and they were out of there in an instant...

* * *

**"Big brother," **said Latias.

**"What is it?" **asked Latios.

**"The human is getting more powerful..." **she said.

**"I know. If we don't get them back, then it will be to late..."**

**"Also, did you know that there is another human... who is now a Pokemon?"**

**"Yes. But she balances herself out. We had a situation on this when she was an Eevee."**

**"So. She was the one..."**

**"Yes. I think that I have found a way to bring them back to their world."**

Latias almost screamed, **"How?"**

**"There is a human who comes to the Pokemon world once a month. He is also from the human world."**

Latias was confused, **"How?"**

**"I do not know," **explained Latios, **"But, we think that he is using the same kind of device that we use when going to the human world for research.**

**"Remember, when the evil legendary took humans from the human world and brought them into the Pokemon world? Well, we were able to defeat the legendary, making it form the Aurck clan. This clan captured one human. We were able to bring him back and get him back to the human world with all the rest. But, he gathered the information to teleport into different areas in the universe."**

**"...Then why don't we find him?"**

**"We cannot track him like the rest of the humans because he is from the human world."**

**"Than why can we track the Vulpix girl and the boy?"**

**"Because you have met them. And you have formed a small connection with one of them, allowing us to see both of them."**

**"So, if we have a connection with the humans, then we can see them? All the humans?"**

**"Yes. If a human is born in the Pokemon, we will automatically be able to see them at any time."**

**

* * *

**Everyone was teleported into the forest. Kirlia was breathing heavily, and soon, passed out. Lizzy appeared right next to her almost immediately, and soon after, Ryan and Jade.

Ryan opened his eyes, "Where the heck are we?"

Jade was looking around. She gasped, "We need to get out of here now!"

**"Why?"** asked Lizzy.

"Two reasons. One, it's almost sunset. And two-" she was cut off. There was a little bit of rustling in the bushes.

"Nobody...move..." whispered Jade.

Everyone froze. Except for Kirlia, who was still passed out. They all held their breaths and waited to see what would come out of those bushes. It turned out to be a group of Phanpy.

"It's just a bunch of Phanpy," said Ryan. He began to walk back a little bit.

"Wait!" hissed Jade. The Phanpy turned towards them. Jade felt a tingle go up her back.

_Crap crap crap!_

**"What is this?" **asked one of the Phanpy. One of them seemed smell the air. It looked back at the one who spoke.

**"It's... _her..._" **he said.

**"No. It can't be her. We banished her! Remember?"**

**"Look! There are some Pokemon and humans!" **yelled another. That Phanpy smelled the air as well, **"And that one smells like the Eevee!"**

"Do... not... move..." she repeated.

Everyone stayed frozen. Jade started to feel funny, "It's happening guys! Run on the count of three!"

Everyone waited, "One... two... OWWWWWW!"

Jade kneeled down, clutching her hair. The Phanpy jumped back. Jade checked her wrist, "I lost my wristband!"

Jade seemed to shimmer, kind of like a Pokemon evolution. This woke Kirlia up. And then, Kirlia clutched her red horns.

**"OWWWWWW!"** she screamed. Now both Jade and Kirlia were screaming like crazy.

Lizzy got why Jade was screaming, but not why Kirlia was.

_I'm a feeling Pokemon, dang it! _Lizzy looked around, looking for Espeon. Then she realized that it didn't come from the Espeon, it came from Kirlia.

Jade started to cry. Kirlia was leaning against a tree, trying to support herself. During all of this, Ryan was able to put on the translator. Jade stopped shimmering. In her place was a Jolteon. Kirlia let out a sigh of relief as she let go of her horns and slumped down.

"I never knew how good no feeling felt!" she yelled.

Jade opened her eyes. The Phanpy had a look of surprise on their faces. Then they smirked, "Well, if it isn't the Eevee. The only Pokemon to defeat our group! This will be much easier now."

"...Shut up..." whispered Jade.

"Well, its payback time..." said another Phanpy.

"No... I will not fight this time..." said Jade.

"Oh come on! You couldn't help it last time! Now, let's get this over with."

"Wait..." said Ryan, "Aren't Phanpy supposed to be timid?"

A Phanpy smirked, "Yeah. But you're looking at not so timid Phanpy."

The Phanpy began to lift up their trunks. Then, they started to trumpet. Jade stood her ground. One of them began to do rapid flips in the air. Then, it used rollout on Jade. She dodged it with ease, "I really don't want to fight."

_Does anyone else get the feeling like there's no eye in the storm? Maybe it's like Kirlia said, we passed the eye._

More Phanpy began to flip in the air. Then they charged at her. She jumped.

"Why do they hold such a grudge on you?" asked Lizzy.

"...Something happened..." whispered Jade.

"Come on! Hurry up and fight!" yelled another Phanpy. Jade just stood there.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and do this!" yelled a Phanpy. It rolled towards Jade. The rest of them began to do so as well. Jade stood still. She didn't move an inch.

Every single Phanpy hit Jade. She didn't move. Tears streamed down her face.

"I won't... I won't... I won't..." she muttered over and over again. The Phanpy just pushed harder. Jade's legs buckled beneath her. Her eyes were sealed shut.

_On a Pokemon game, her HP would be going down like a level one's does._ Ryan almost intervened, but he felt like it was almost not his place.

Jade gritted her teeth. She opened her eyes.

"QUIT IT!" she screamed. She used thunderbolt on each and every one of them. They were blasted back. Jade stood up.

Lizzy's eyes opened wide. This seemed an awful lot like...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Lizzy could feel a flood of emotions fill her at once. She knew that she could do this._

_"I DON'T CARE! AND BESIDES! THAT WASN'T WHAT I ASKED!" screamed Ryan._

_Lizzy knew that she had to do something quick. Something came over her. But this wasn't another person. It was like someone turned off her consciousness and she was asleep._

_**"QUIT IT!" **she screamed. Everyone looked at her. Ryan muttered something about rage. But this didn't feel like a move. It felt like someone was taking her and ripping her soul from her body..._

_

* * *

_

End of flashback:

Lizzy ran forwards towards Jade, "Fight it Jade! Fight it!"

Jade still held her ground. She had a different look in her eyes, like she was going to murder someone.

Kirlia was back to clutching her horns. She could feel pain, but she didn't know where it was coming from.

Jade ran forwards, charging at a Phanpy.

"This is more like it!" yelled another Phanpy.

Jade bit the Phanpy and sent thousands of volts of electricity flowing through its veins.

"Jade! Please! FIGHT IT!" screamed Lizzy again. Jade seemed to hold back a little bit, then she let go.

"Fight it!" screamed Lizzy. Jade seemed to try to charge again at the Phanpy, but she stopped. She closed her eyes. She ran into a tree instead. A bunch of apples fell down.

_What's going on...?_

_

* * *

_Author's note: And that's the end of this chapter! Also, I'm writing another TF fic called Unlikely Love. You can check it out at any time that you want. Bye!_  
_


	28. Something's wrong with us

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. We have an extra 4 days for a weekend, so I might be able to get back on track as far as chapters go.

Chapter 27

"Jade... Please, fight it!" screamed Lizzy for the millionth time.

Jade was struggling to stay still. It didn't help that the Phanpy were using Rollout on her. Every once in a while, Jade would let off sparks. And even less times, she would run herself into a tree.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know!" screamed Lizzy, "I just know that she needs to fight what it is!"

"Do you think that it's an attack?" asked Ryan.

"No. I do know that it's not rage."

Ryan didn't get this at all. Then he remembered.

"It feels more like your soul's being ripped away from your body."

"So it's painful?" asked Ryan.

"In a way. But I don't understand exactly what it is."

All that they could do was watch, and wait for Jade to try and fight whatever was going on.

"I'm going back for her band," said Kirlia. She didn't wait for anyone to argue with her, and she teleported. Lizzy was getting tired of all the fighting, so she ran in between Jade and the Phanpy.

"Stop!" she screamed. Some of the Phanpy were getting ready for a rollout attack. And they didn't stop. They kept going. They almost hit Lizzy, but she dodged at the last second.

Jade let off a few sparks. Lizzy sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She needed to get everyone's attention.

She was ready, "I said STOP!" she screamed. She brought her front two paws up and slammed them back on the ground. Flames surrounded her and rose. They burned the leaves above her. Everyone froze. Some of the Phanpy were in the middle of a rollout, and they just flopped on the ground.

Lizzy's flames grew even bigger, "Stop fighting already! What the hell is the point?"

The Phanpy exchanged glances. They looked at Lizzy. A couple said, "We don't know..."

Lizzy just stared. Her flame started to die down. Jade also stared. The corners of her mouth began to curl up, and then she burst out laughing.

"You mean, we went through all of that, just to say that you don't know why you're fighting?" she screamed.

Kirlia just teleported back, "I found her band!"

Everyone stared at Kirlia. To her, the staring felt kind of like, 'What the heck?'

She shut her mouth and backed off for a second. She coughed.

Lizzy looked back at Jade, "Looks like you're back. By the way, what made those Phanpy so mad at you?"

"...The same thing happened back when I was an Eevee. One of the Phanpy hit me with rollout, and then more did. I didn't understand why they were doing this, so I attacked. It was my first battle, and... I won."

Kirlia walked forwards again, and put the band in front of Jade. She immediately got the band on her wrist, and somehow, it seemed to disappear.

"Let's go. We'll meet again, Jolteon," said one of the Phanpy.

As they walked off, Jade yelled, "It's Jade! And you remember that!"

The Phanpy continued. And if they payed any attention to what Jade said, they didn't show it.

"Let's go. I hate this forest sometimes," Jade began to walk in what seemed to be a random direction. But none the less, towards Hearthome.

* * *

By the time that Jade, Lizzy, Kirlia, and Ryan had gotten back to the Pokemon center, it was at least 1:00 in the morning. Apparently they had spent a lot more time fighting the Phanpy then they had thought. Kirlia seemed to pass out on the floor. She was exhausted. Jade ended up hopping up onto one of the beds. And Lizzy ended up rolling under one of the beds by accident. Ryan passed out on the other bed.

Lizzy began to dream again that night. She didn't know it at the time, so she had no control over what she or anyone else did.

Lizzy was in the forest again. But it was only her. She was getting mad, and she didn't know why. She could feel the same feeling that her soul was coming out of her body. She began attacking the air. But she wasn't the one who was attacking. Kind of like it was with Eve. She was inside her own mind. But it was like a birdcage.

Lizzy was scared out of her mind. And she was in pain. Plus, when whoever was attacking with her body felt tired, so did Lizzy.

_What's happening...?_

_

* * *

_Lizzy woke up with a start. She was still under the bed. She crawled out and saw that Kirlia was awake.

**"Kirlia, I think that there's something wrong with Jade and I," **she said. Kirlia seemed to be meditating.

**"The answer to one's self lies within that someone. They can't control it, until they realize that the answer is there all the time," **muttered Kirlia.

Lizzy was getting sick and tired of this, **"Kirlia! I think that there's something wrong with you too!"**

Kirlia blinked again, and stood up, **"What do you mean? I just asked what you thought was wrong with you guys!"**

**"No! You said something about the answer to one's self lies within that someone! What's going on?"**

Kirlia was truly confused, **"I didn't think that I said that..."**

Lizzy was exhausted by this entire thing, **"I bet that you, Jade, and I are the only people or Pokemon where abnormal things happen to their heads."**

**"Lizzy, I'm going to try and figure out what's wrong with me for a little bit. I mean, the sun hasn't come up yet, and Jade and Ryan are still sleeping." **Kirlia didn't wait for an answer. She closed her eyes and looked deep inside of herself...

* * *

Author's note: Do you like this chapter? I have a surprise for everyone in the next chapter. Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to have the next one in by Wedensday. See you next time!


	29. I can't name this chapter

Chapter 28

Kirlia searched deep inside of her mind. Now, she could actually hear the voice inside of her head.

_It better not be Koron the moron..._

Kirlia could actually see some of her own memories floating around her. She peered into one of them. It was her mama giving her the dolly that she loved so much.

**"I have that under the bed in the Pokemon Center..."** She looked into another. It was of her mama telling her never to get anywhere near a human.

**"If I hadn't done that, the Lizzy might have never been able to tell Ryan who she was..."**

Kirlia just then saw another bubble form in front of her. She peered inside of this one. It wasn't one of her memories. It was something that would have happened. There was Lizzy and Ryan. But Kirlia and Jade weren't there. Kirlia watched.

Lizzy said, **"Ryan. Please..." **She looked tired. Kirlia was scared.

Ryan had a Pokeball in his hand. **"Please no..."** said Kirlia. He pointed the Pokeball towards Lizzy, who was instantly sucked up into it. Ryan seemed to given up on getting home.

Kirlia backed away from this bubble. She realized that if she didn't help Lizzy that one night, then there would be no chance of Ryan finding out that it was her. And this fact sent shivers down her spine. She continued moving forwards. She looked at more of her memories, and found that they all were of her mama.

One of the last memories that she looked at, featured a certain someone who we all hate.

**"Koron..."** She watched the memory. The fox Pokemon stared Kirlia down. She watched and waited the inevitable. She watched Koron brush his tails across her face. Kirlia backed away from this one. There was another bubble that appeared in front of her. She watched it. This one also wasn't a memory. It was one that said what would have happened if she didn't show up at team Galactic's base.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Lizzy. Ryan was tied to the chair, and Cyrus had his translator in. Lizzy used firespin. That was when Cyrus had the water Pokemon come out. When they used watergun, Lizzy closed her eyes. When she opened them, she screamed, "Ryan, I-"

But either way, she wouldn't have been able to finish her sentence. The watergun hit her, and she screamed. Ryan screamed as well. The room filled with steam. Kirlia couldn't watch the rest of it. She ran away from that bubble.

Kirlia could hear the voice in her head again. She waited. Kirlia heard someone speaking. It was clearer than the voice inside of her head. Who ever it was said, **"Kirlia dear..."**

Kirlia was sure that it was Koron. She began walking, in attack position. She kept going forwards, when she heard, **"It's me..."**

That voice sounded... oddly familiar.

**"Who's there?"** she asked. A Pokemon began to form in front of Kirlia. Kirlia got ready to attack, but when she saw that the Pokemon was standing on two legs, she stopped. This Pokemon was much larger than her, so she made sure to get into attack position again.

**"Kirlia..." **Kirlia waited. She waited. The Pokemon looked so familiar to her, that Kirlia ended up rubbing her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't imagining who was there.

**"W-Wha?" **said Kirlia. She looked at...

The Pokemon in front of her smiled, **"Yes. It's me."**

Kirlia shook her head, **"No... This is just a dream. And soon I'll wake up."**

**"You should know of all Pokemon that dreams are reality."**

Kirlia watched, as the Gardevoir in front of her formed fully.

**"Ma-Mama?" **whispered Kirlia.

The Gardevoir smiled, **"Yes honey. It's me."**

Kirlia could not believe her eyes. She wanted to smile, laugh, hug her mama. But at the same time, she wanted to cry, kick, and run away, in fear that this was all an illusion.

**"But... How are you here?"**

Her Mama smiled, **"I am just a message. I can interact with you right now. I set this message to go off when you were about 5, or 12 in Pokemon years."**

Kirlia could not believe it, **"But why did you set the message for when I was 5?"**

**"I knew I would die. I saw it in the future. That's why, when your Papa was acting strange, I knew that Koron was behind this. I also knew that I had to warn you about Koron, so I did so through a story."**

**"That was well thought out."**

**"Thank you. We're psychic Pokemon. We're known for strategy by other Pokemon."**

Kirlia's eyes began to water. She slowly stepped forwards towards her Mama. Her Mama used psychic on Kirlia to lift her up towards her chest. Kirlia looked into her Mama's eyes. She hugged her Mama tight.

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too Kirlia dear."**


	30. Eva's story and a strange voice

Chapter 29

After Kirlia met her mother, she came back to Lizzy and the others.

"**You alright Kirlia?" **asked Lizzy.

Kirlia nodded. **"It was my mother . . ."**

Lizzy nodded. It made sense. **"At least we learned what was going on with you."**

Kirlia smiled. Then she frowned, **"What about you? Both you and Jade have had moments where you lose control."**

Lizzy knew that Kirlia was right. She was sure that it wasn't Eva. She hadn't thought hard about her in a while.

"**I wonder how he cursed her . . ." **she wondered aloud. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and tried to think of other things, but her thoughts kept going back onto the small Vulpix. It seemed as though that she had already been cursed in the past, which would explain on how she was a Vulpix in the first place, but what else could Koron do to her?

"**Hey Kirlia?" **she asked. Kirlia looked back towards her. **"What do you think happened to Eva?"**

Kirlia wondered for a moment, and then decided on what probably happened. **"He probably made her unable to communicate with us in some way."**

Lizzy nodded, a little bit saddened. Eva could have helped them, and now she was cursed. For how long was it? 1000 years? Or was it 100 . . .

**"My curse was minor and I can use to my advantage," **Kirlia muttered to herself. **"But . . . something horrible has probably happened to her."**

Lizzy started to nod when a sudden wave of nausea swept over her.

**"I think I'm gonna be sick . . ." **she whispered, then felt her eyelids flutter. She had the sense to lay down on the ground before she slowly passed out.

* * *

_. . . Where am I?_

_. . . How did I even get here?_

_I . . . I remember the water at the fountain . . ._

_What else was there?_

_. . . A boy?_

_Maybe. Who was it?_

_Who . . .?_

_Oh - oh my God!_

_What are these **things **on the top of my head?_

_What the hell are those things over there?_

_Is . . . is that a tail?_

_Oh my God, get me out of here!_

* * *

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a forest. It didn't look like the forest that was next to Hearthome. It looked like it was far away from where she was.

_''Hello again," _said a familiar voice.

Lizzy jumped up and turned around. She didn't see anyone anywhere.

_"Look closer."_

Lizzy squinted and darted forwards. She stopped quickly as there was a transparent figure in front of her.

**"E-Eva? But how . . . I thought you got cursed!"**

The Vulpix smiled. _"I know. You see, since you, Ryan, and Kirlia were in that dream, a part of me was able to stay with you. Since you three are all here at once, I can communicate with you."_

**"But . . . I thought . . ."**

Eva became slightly more serious. _"I don't have much time before you wake up, so I'll try to make this quick. I came here to speak with you because I need to tell you something."_

**"What?"**

_"I need to tell you about Koron and me. There's something important."_

**"Why?"**

_"I think that it might be useful information for you," she explained. "Now, let me begin . . ."_

_"When I was a little girl, Koron and I were very close. But the villagers knew about his secret because he was careless. I shared a small part of the gift, which is why I can speak to you now, but it didn't work when I was alive. When Koron was banished, they almost banished be only because I was related to him; they didn't know that I had the gift. Several years later, Koron came back to the village. But he was just caught in a trap, and the villagers grudge with him resurfaced._

_"When the man said that they should change him into a Pokemon, I was against it from the start. They told me to hush up and took the potion from the man. I tried to steal the potion from them, but they just ended up locking me up in a dungeon. I was held there for about a month. I learned that they gave Koron the potion, and I even heard from someone else that they were using him as a pet; he wasn't a Ninetales then, they turned him into a Vulpix first."_

**"It makes me almost feel bad for him," **Lizzy muttered.

_"Don't. The bad things they've done to him don't make up for the bad things he's done to everyone else."_

Eva continued, _"Anyways, eventually, they finally figured out what to do with me. They still had a small amount of potion left, and they ended up giving it to me. I couldn't evolve because of the little that they gave me, but . . . well, I'm pretty sure that you can figure out what happened to me next._

_"But about Koron, the people who took care of him gave him a fire stone, and that's when the curse started. The fire stone wasn't pure. It was cursed in some way. When he evolved, a village boy petted one of his tails. The curse was immediate. The boy suffered nightmares that left him screaming in his bed. The village decided to kill Koron once and for all._

_"But I decided to stop them. I eventually escaped the dungeon and attacked some of the village, allowing Koron to escape. I explained to him what had happened, and then . . ."_

**"What? What happened?" **asked Lizzy.

_"He . . . he decided to kill me."_

**"Just like that? He decided to kill you on the spot like that? That's ridiculous!"**

_ "I think there was more going on in his mind than that. But that's not the point. Koron is unpredictable. Just as many people are. I think you'll find that there are many surprises in store for you."_

Eva seemed to think for a moment, before starting up again, _"You'd better go now. Your friend's calling."_

**"Who? Kirlia? She can wait, I'm sure."**

_"No, not Kirlia. It's someone else, and they're sounding desperate."_

**"Who?" **asked Lizzy, but Eva already disappeared. Lizzy wandered around for a moment, before fading away.

_Help! Anyone! Can anyone here me?_

_What are these . . . these . . . monsters?_

_Someone, please save me!_

_AAAAAAHH!_

Starsea: So that's it! Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm also sorry that it's such a short chapter. For those who haven't done so already, I would suggest re-reading chapter 24, Jade's secret revealed. I redid it after it was deleted. I made it over 5,000 words long! My longest one yet!

Lizzy: Who do you think the voice was?

Ryan: You've met them already, and it's not who you expect!

Starsea: Um, Ryan? I'd think that you'd be kind of mad about this.

Ryan: Why?

Starsea: Um . . . It's *Whisper* *Whisper* and I sort of *Whisper* *Whisper*

(Ryan stands there looking shocked.)

Ryan: You . . . did . . . WHAT?

Starsea: Bye guys! And I'll try to update a little bit more than a year apart! And for all you who like Unlikely Love, I'm gonna be starting back up on that too. See ya!


	31. Rachel

Chapter 30

Lizzy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone still seemed to be sleeping. Jade was back to normal, which meant that it was at least sunrise. She yawned and looked around. Ryan wasn't up, and Kirlia seemed to be asleep again. She remembered that Eva said something about her friend calling, but she didn't know what.

Lizzy got up quietly and looked around. It had been quite some time since she was turned into a Pokemon, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to turn back . . .

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She put the small scarf around her neck, and realized that she was getting better at it. She hopped onto the windowsill and looked outside into Hearthome. The forest caught her eye. She almost smiled, because that was the place where this whole crazy thing began.

But her thoughts were short lived. She was interrupted by a shrill scream coming from somewhere in the forest.

_"That almost sounds like . . ."_she thought.

She started to yell. **"Ryan get up! I think . . . We need to go! Get up!"**

Ryan shifted but didn't do much more. Lizzy thought on her feet and grabbed the small purple translator and hooked it to Ryan's ear. She turned up the volume on it so that it would be nice and loud for Ryan.

She took a deep breath. "VUUUUUUUUUUULLLL!"

Ryan shot up and looked around. He felt his ear and found the translator there. Yawning, he mumbled, "What's up, Lizzy?"

"I think we have a problem," Lizzy explained.

"What is it?" asked Jade suddenly, who startled both Ryan and Lizzy from waking up just like that. Lizzy looked at her for a moment then just shook her head.

"Did you not hear the scream?" she demanded.

Ryan started to shake his head no, but Jade explained, "Only my sense of taste and smell stays as powerful as a Pokemon's when I'm in human form. I'm guessing that it was further away than you'd think."

Lizzy nodded, then turned back to Ryan. "Like I said, we have a problem. We need to go, now!"

"Alright. Should we leave Kirlia?" he asked, looking back at the feelings Pokemon.

"Yeah. She just met up with her mom. Don't ask," she said as Ryan was about to ask another question.

Lizzy waited for Ryan to open up the door for her, then bolted. It didn't occur to her that Ryan was slower than her at the moment. She was already a block away from the Pokemon Center when she heard, "Hold up a second!"

She stopped in mid stride and was shocked to find that Ryan was still half a block behind her. Jade was keeping pace with him, even though she could already run fast.

"I'll go ahead. You guys," she looked at Ryan, then Jade in a questioning way, "catch up with me."

And she was off. _"I know who was yelling. But . . . there's no way that . . . No. It has to be a mistake. Still though. Someone might be hurt."_

As if to answer her thoughts, she heard the scream again, and found that she was darting even quicker than before. Before she even knew it, she was at the edge of the forest.

Lizzy found herself getting close to the ground. Her nose was almost touching the dirt, and she found that she could smell individuals. She even found that she could smell Ryan and Jade. She could smell the person that she was tracking faintly.

She heard the scream once more, but it was much more pronounced. It almost hurt her ears. She shook her head and made her way to the source of the noise.

"Help!" she heard. She did recognize the voice.

_"Please no . . ."_

When she turned the corner, her stomach jumped. Ryan was not going to be happy about this . . . well, maybe.

* * *

"What on Earth was Lizzy trying to do?" Ryan asked, grinning. Jade was trying to pick up Lizzy's scent, which frankly, was pretty funny. Ryan had to keep himself from laughing at the girl who was moving around the way a dog would.

"No clue . . ." muttered Jade, standing up. Ryan tried to make his face look impassive. "Hey, out of curiosity, do you . . . like her?"

Now it was impossible for Ryan to keep a straight face. His cheeks became almost as red as a Pikachu's, and he was having trouble forming a rebuttal, "Wha-Wha-What makes yo-you say th-that?"

"No reason . . ." Jade said, turning away from Ryan to keep him from seeing her own blush.

Ryan tried to shake his head clear of his thoughts about the matter and asked, "Do you know where she went?"

Jade pointed to her right. "This way. Quickly."

She started to run. Ryan sighed and followed after her. He swore that this girl could run for hours.

_"Help me . . ." _said a faint voice in his mind. He stopped and looked around. Shaking his head, yet again, he followed Jade off into the forest.

* * *

Lizzy saw the girl being attacked by what looked like huge black and white birds. What made her nervous was the fact that she knew who the girl was.

**"Quit it!" **she yelled, trying to clear every thought that asked things like, "Why?" out of her mind.

Lizzy jumped right in front of the girl, the possible consequences escaping her thoughts. She growled at the three Staravia that were attacking the girl.

"What the . . ." whispered the girl. "It has . . . six tails?"

**"Don't call me_ it_ . . ." **mumbled Lizzy. One of the Staravia swooped down on her. She dodged it and attacked with a simple ember. The Staravia sustained a burn and flew away. The other two Staravia stared in shock as what must have been their leader. They looked back at Lizzy who gave them a quick glare, and flew off.

Lizzy turned around and looked back at the girl. She was wearing a hoodie, and was wearing the hood almost to her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me . . ." she whispered. Lizzy remembered that she didn't recognize her.

"Hey! What's going on?" yelled Jade. Lizzy looked back. Ryan was trying his best to keep pace besides her, and even though he was very athletic, he found that he was breathing heavily.

Lizzy looked back at Jade and Ryan, and was waiting eagerly for his reaction.

Ryan stopped and gasped for breath. "Wait . . . for . . . just . . . a second . . ."

"Ry-Ryan . . .?" whispered the girl. Jade looked in shock from the girl back to Ryan.

Ryan looked up at the girl. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

". . . Oh my God . . ." he whispered.

The girl stood up. She walked over to Ryan.

". . . Rachel?" he asked.

Rachel's attitude changed in a couple seconds. She went from being shocked and surprised to being completely furious.

**_"Ryan . . ."_ **

Ryan had a sudden feeling of regret for even saying anything in the first place. He took a step back and put his arm up in a protective way.

Flames appeared behind Rachel. "Where the _hell _have you been? You've been gone for over a month! Where is this? Why are there . . . these . . . these _things_ all over the place?"

"I-I . . ." Ryan struggled to create a response.

"You _what_?" Rachel hissed.

Ryan fell backwards over a tree root. Rachel towered over him. The only thing that scared him more than being here and being attacked by Pokemon was . . . his angry sister.

"And _where _is Lizzy? She went missing too, you know! Is she somewhere here?"

"Um . . ." Ryan stopped. He noticed that there was a faint tinge of yellow beneath her hood. Then he remembered that Rachel never put her hood up.

". . . Lift up your hood," he said.

Rachel stopped. "No."

"Just do it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. Ryan stood up. "Please."

Rachel didn't answer. Jade walked over to her and leaned close to her. She took a quick breath through her nose.

"W-What are you . . ." Rachel started.

Jade stood straight and asked, "Do you have a Pichu with you?"

"A _what_?"

"You know. A Pichu. A little yellow Pokemon. It evolves into Pikachu."

"I . . ." Rachel stopped. _"Did that girl just say Pokemon?"_

Jade reached out for Rachel's hood, but Rachel swatted her hand away. Jade reached out for her arm. She got a grip on it.

"What the-" Rachel suddenly stopped speaking. Her eyelids fluttered and she passed out. Ryan leaned in and caught her.

"Electric current. It's actually quite effective," she explained. "Now, can I just say that I don't know what the _hell _is going on, so would you please explain it to me?"

"_This_," Ryan explained, "would be my sister."

". . . Oh . . ." whispered Jade, who was starting to think that this might be Ryan's girlfriend.

Ryan grabbed her hood. Lizzy walked over to the trio, after watching the whole scene from the sidelines.

Ryan lifted it down and gasped. So did Lizzy. Jade just kind of opened her eyes wider.

"Oh you have _got _to be _kidding_ me!" Ryan yelled.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think happened to Rachel? You should -

Rachel: - Leave a review saying what you think!

Starsea: . . . What she said. Oh and by the way -

Rachel: - For those of you who don't know -

Starsea: -. . . I deleted the author's note -

Rachel: - And if you feel like you're missing a gap of the story -

Starsea: -Go back a chapter . . .

Rachel: . . . Yeah.


	32. Into the Human World

Author's Note: My goal for Twisted Tails is to update at least every Saturday. If I can, I'll update more often. And I'll try to update Unlikely Love every Sunday, but I'm having a little trouble figuring out how I should make it go. If you have any suggestions for either one, please review in the respective stories.

Chapter 31

Latias and her brother, Latios were walking along through the human world, as humans themselves. Latios looked like an average teenage boy, with messy blonde hair, and was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, just like most of the boys around him. Latias was in her signature form.

Latias whispered to Latios, quiet enough so that no one could hear that they were speaking Pokespeak, **"Why can't we just send them back through the portal?"**

**"Because," **whispered Latios, **"There's only so much stress the human body can handle. They were lucky to make it through the first time. I'm not even sure how the boy survived."**

Latias peeked at a sign that was hanging on a light post. She was sure it was a missing sign. She sighed. **"They're really missed . . ."**

Latios said nothing at this. He kept walking, looking for what he wanted to find. They were well passed the fountain, and were heading along a random street.

**"It doesn't help that we don't know where they live . . ." **whispered Latios.

Latias nodded and kept pace with her brother. They had been searching for quite some time for this house based on description alone.

Latios suddenly looked to his left. **"I think it****'s this one."  
**

The house was a light shade of blue, with three windows and a door with even lighter blue paint. You could see a basket ball hoop in the back yard. Latios took out a tape recorder out of his back pocket and was prepared to press play any second. He had been practicing this for a while, and while Latias had too, she still had a long way to go.

Latias knocked on the door a few times. She stepped back and waited for the person to walk out.

After a few moments, a woman stepped out of the house. She looked like she had lost a piece of her. She stared off into the distance and blinked a few times. She looked at Latias and Latios and said, "I'm not interested in buying anything right now."

She began to shut the door, but Latias shoved her foot in the way just in time. She forced the door open and allowed Latios to do all the work.

Latios pressed play, and knew very well this might not work at all. A voice sounded, and Latios lip synced.

_"We were wondering if we could talk to your daughter," _said the voice. He waited for the woman's response and pressed the pause button.

The woman waited for a moment and called out, "There's someone here to see you!"

Latios internally smiled and pressed the fast forward button on the tape recorder. The woman walked out and spoke to someone, saying something along the lines of, "If you're going out, you'd better be back before six."

The girl walked out of the house and looked at the strangers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Latios knew that this would be coming, so he pressed play on the tape recorder. _"We need to talk to you for a little while."_

The girl squinted at the boy for a moment, then called his bluff. She reached out for the tape recorder, snagged it, then pulled it back. "What, are you mute or something?"

Latias and Latios stared. They had no idea how the girl knew they were doing this.

Rachel sighed and showed them how the tape recorder was reflecting the sun onto the ground behind them. "Now, what'd you want to talk to me about? Or should I ask the tape recorder?"

_"Let's go meet over by the fountain," _said the voice on the tape.

"Then let's go, tape recorder," said Rachel, sarcastically. Ever since her brother went missing, her personality seemed to deplete a little bit. She walked with Latias and Latios in tow, still in awe of the girl.

"Alright, we're here, so now let's see what you were going to say next." She pressed the button again, and waited as a few random messages popped up, probably there if she asked a lot of questions. But then something popped up that she could ignore.

_"Now, about your brother . . ."_

She paused the recorder for a moment and looked at Latias and Latios. Why was there a message about Ryan on this? Latios gently put his hand on the tape recorder and pointed at the fountain. Rachel's gaze followed.

_"We know where he is, and Lizzy too,"_ the voice said clearly. Rachel's head snapped back towards Latios. She hadn't heard her best friend's name often since she disappeared.

"You . . . what?" she whispered. Latios fast forwarded on the tape and clicked play.

_"Getting to where they are will be a challenge, and you could get -" _Rachel took the tape away before it could say anymore. She stood up.

"How do _you_, someone who I've never met, know where my brother and best friend are?" she said, in a slightly louder voice.

Latias looked at her brother and sighed. She stood up and spelled out, on the palm of her hand, "I-T-S C-O-M-P-L-I-C-A-T-E-D" and waited for Rachel's response.

"It's _complicated_."

Latias nodded.

"If you know where my brother is, then take me to him right now!" she yelled.

Latias thought for a moment, and a sudden realization came upon her. "Y-O-U-R M-O-M".

"Just tell her I had to go do something urgent and I couldn't come back."

Latios took the tape recorder for a moment and allowed it to say, _"At least two weeks. That's how long you'd be gone."_

Rachel knew that her mother was getting worse by the day, and that if she didn't do something soon, she was probably going to be come a drunk or something along those lines.

"Summer camp. She might believe that. Now please."

Latios gestured for Latias to head back to Rachel's house. Latias nodded and ran back. Latios took out two stickers from his pocket and walked to the back of the fountain. The stickers were extremely strong against the stone made into the fountain, and it disintegrated easily. They forced the water back, and it connected into a hidden pipe, which led to the eyes of both fountains. When they opened, it projected an image of the Pokemon world, which served as a portal. He placed the stickers on and waited.

Soon enough, the eyes opened and projected the image of the Pokemon world. Rachel stood and looked at it in wonder. She watched as the image became more prominent, and she could actually see different trees moving.

Latios saw her inching closer towards it, and tried to get her attention. She looked over at him and say him frantically waving his arms to stop. She did, but wasn't able to stop someone pushing her into the strange hologram.

Latios suddenly felt frozen in place. He fought the feeling for as long as he could, and made a last second dive to knock Rachel out of the way.

And then the world suddenly went white.

* * *

The Aurck people are the people of dreams. They live in them, and eat good dreams, at least the parts that were edible. They live in the bad dreams.

For some reason, a Pokemon's dreams are a much better meal than human ones, except for the boy named Ryan. He had golden dreams. The metallic colored dreams were fantastic. Gold and silver are on equal ranks with each other. The only one above them is platinum, and no one was born with platinum dreams.

But the Aurck devised a plan to make a batch of platinum dreams, a kind of dream that an Aurck was lucky to have a sliver of a taste of. They decided on turning Ryan into a Pokemon to see if his dreams could be even better than before, maybe they would be even as good as the legend . . .

But the plan failed. Instead, Lizzy was turned into a Pokemon. She had amazing dreams as well, but they weren't quite as good as Ryan's. Then they remembered that Ryan had a sister, who might have as good dreams as him. They have only tried a select few people to harvest from each month.

And then that's when they decided that the only way to get those platinum dreams was a one shot gamble on Rachel.


End file.
